light and Darkness
by Caongo Danny Daniel
Summary: Light and darkness- people say that your here for a reason, my mind was in school and home, and when i was growing up i noticed that my i was forgetting my imaginary friends something i didn't want, so i decided to look deep, and that's when i found it, the oc character, i was going to get close to my friends, but what happened was something i really didn't expect or planed.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Darkness

By Daniel cañongo cielo

1

The 28th of May of 2014

Danny:*sigh*, another day another nickel, time to go to school.

As I walked down the stairs, I could smell the deliciousness of my Mothers cooking.

Mom: Good morning Danny.

Danny: Morning Mom.

Mom: Sleep well, you seem tired, don't tell me you have been awake all night messaging your friends or watching videos or playing video games, have you?

Danny: (Classic Mother Response heehee), of course not, I don't have much friends to text too, and I don't like to play video games and watch movies to late at night.

Mom: Well then I do hope so, I trust you, but you should go out every once in a while, your always in your room watching your phone or laptop, what do you even do in those things?.

Danny: ( I can't tell her about my imaginary friends, shell think im a weirdo and shell be even more disappointed about me then she is now), well I basically don't do much on those thing I just well, like to watch my favorite Anime and play my favorite video game Sonic the hedgehog.

Mom: *sigh*, why do I have such a dumb child.

Danny: (wow, but this isn't the most hurting thing you said to me)

Mom: look honey I'm sorry, but you haft to understand that you need to make friends, you're going to grow up to be a teenager soon, and don't you want to grow up with someone?

Danny: (Easy for you to say, nobody ignores you and you found a love companion, A.K.A my father).

Mom: You haft come out of your comfort zone sooner or later, soon you will see things very differently.

Danny: (I heard those words come out from her mouth countless of times and I hoped to see that happened 8 years from now, and yet it's the same old story)

Why do things go this way for me? However I knew that there have must been a reason for it, like I knew I was different ever since I was child, there was something different about me, I didn't pay attention to it since I was just a kid, but now a realize a whole bunch of things about my weirdness and I'm willing to bet maybe that's why many people avoid me.

As I grew the more interested I became of what I did, I have read a whole lot of stories, and the more I watched my videos as well the more interested I became.

3 years later.

I am confused, I watch my videos and I read my books but all I can see are moving pictures and letters, this always cheered me up when I was down, but now all I feel is just how I feel at school and home, what is going on, being with my imaginary friends always cheered me up when I watched that program when the kid made up his imaginary friends, what happened.

Wait that's it, I'm getting older, I'm starting to think this is stupid, I'm getting more far away from my friends the more I grow, but maybe there is a way to keep them alive in my heart, I just need to dig deep.

2 months later.

I went online to see some type of fan arts and that's when I realize something interesting, "OC character".

As I dug through the different types of oc characters people have created, that's when I realize, why don't I create my own oc character to keep close to my friends, they may not be real but they are real to me.

I have created my oc as a wolf, dark blue wolf, with light blue lightning marks on his body and his right eye, he would wear shoes as Sonic but instead of red they be blue, and have amazing powers, this power is called chaos control and as a weapon I would have a sacred sword called the light keeper.

With this oc character I might finally be able to get close to my friends, however something unexpected happened.

As I finished my oc character my head started spinning, my body became weak.

Danny: what is happening to me, am I getting sick.

? : Danny!

Danny: huh, who is that, it's so familiar?

?: Don't worry Danny everything is going to be ok

Danny: (who is that, am I dying. Its so cold and dark, is this what death is like)

?: Danny, please hang on, stay with me, please don't go, Please!.

Danny: ( That voice is not the same as the other one, its different but it still feels familiar, where have I heard those voices)

?: Come on man wake up, you can't go like this, be strong.

Danny: (What is happening to me, I'm so dizzy, I…I…..)

…

I don't know what happened all I heard were familiar voices, and I can still hear them until a flash light burst into my face and I woke up in some sort of hospital.

Danny: huh, wha- wa-what?

I looked around me, I saw medical supplies and a heartbeat monitor.

Danny: huh, what happened to me, was I in an accident. ( no if I was my body would be hurting, but why am I in a hospital, did I passed out while I was at home)

*knock* *knock*

Someone was at the door, but what I was about to witness was the most confusing and shocking moment of my life.

Danny: huh, uh come in.

1 ?: huh!

Danny: mmm?

1 ?: Guys his awake, his finally awake!

Danny: (is that my Mom, because that would be here reaction, but that voice isn't my Moms, it's a female but it's not my sisters voice either)

2 ?: wait, say what.

2 ?: are you serious.

3 ?: Ahhh.

*crash*

3 ?: I'm ok, I'm ok, is it true Danny is awake.

1 ?: Yes, I knocked on the door and then they said "come in" and it wasn't the nurses voice.

2 ?: well what are we waiting for lets go in.

*door opens*

1 ?: ok his right behind these curtains, Danny are you awake

Danny: um yeah, wha-

*curtains open fast*

3 ?: DANNY!

Danny: HUH!, Uuf

What I was witnessing was the most shocking moment of my life, an anthropomorphic bunny was hugging me tightly I could barely breath.

3 ?: Danny I thought you left, I thought you died, but your ok.

Danny: uuf to tight

2 ?: cream your hurting him.

Danny: (wait, cream, I heard that name before.)

Cream: I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic, I just got so happy.

Danny: (WAIT SAAY WHAAAAAAT!, d-d-did she just say Sonic)

Sonic: Alright cream, don't worry, were all happy his back.

Its true, Sonic was right in front of me and Cream was hugging me with tears on her eyes, and who I saw on the other room was…. No way….. Sally.

Sally: Alright Cream, let him be, he just woke up.

Cream: Yes

Danny: (OOhhhhh, I get it I'm dreaming, it must be because I miss them)

Sally: Danny, you had me worried sick

She grabs my hand, and it's so warm and comforting, "am I really dreaming"

Danny: Sally? Is that really you?

Sally: *giggles* Yes, its me, quite a shock huh.

Danny: well yeah but, this is just a-

Sally: Dream, no Danny this is your wish

Danny: huh?

Sally: You wish we were real, you wish we were here with you, well were here, this is something only you can accomplish, you as well as many others.

Danny: (I'm so confused)

Sonic: Look Danny, we are in a different world, a world that you created with your hope and dreams.

Danny: but how?

Sally: When you created your oc, you made a connection to our world, and when you came here, a whole lot of different types of characters landed here as well, not just us.

Danny: but how did i-

Cream: Look at yourself Mr. Danny

I did what I was told to do, and what I was seeing was extremely shocking, my legs, my arms, my body was all blue with blue lightning stripes.

Danny: wha-wha-What happened to me?

Sonic: Stay calm, don't worry, you turned into your oc character.

Danny: but how is this possible, I must be defiantly dreaming

Sally: you are, but at the same time you're not, your dreaming with your eyes opened, however the consequences of what happen here are very real to you, like of you cut yourself your human form cuts himself as well.

Danny: but how? How did I do this?, wait what happened to my family? My mother, father, my-my sisters.

Sally: don't worry there back in your world

Danny: So am I stuck here?

Sonic: No, you can go and come back whenever you want.

Danny: oh that's a relief

Cream: u-umm but you're not going to go back so soon, are you?

Danny: huh?

Sonic: Cream really missed you Danny.

Sally: we all did, especially me and Nicole.

Danny: Wait, Nicole I remember her, where is she.

Sally: Nicole, his awake.

Sally holds her hand held computer and purple light come out from it. And there she is.

Nicole: Danny, you're awake.

She comes running at me hugging me tightly.

Danny: Nicole, wow it's weird hugging you.

Nicole: I know, this must be difficult to process.

Danny: it is, but what happened to you all and how do you know all this?

They all looked at me guiltily and spooked

Cream: you were forgetting us Mr. Danny

Danny: What?

Sonic: it's true, we were fading away, but we were still here because you tried to keep us with you.

Sally: we were really scared, you weren't coming back and we really missed you.

Nicole: And when you made your oc, it made us close to you, so close that your dreams in your heart became a reality in your mind and soul.

Sally: And when we arrived to this world, we saw falling from the sky. We saw were you crash and went there as fast as we could.

Sonic: After that I carried you to the nearest hospital and ran as fast as I could.

Cream: you were out for three hours and here you are Mr. Danny, safe and sound and with us.

Danny: yeah but, I don't know of this is really happening.

Sally: don't push yourself Danny this will take some time to understand.

*knock**knock*

Sonic: come in

*the door open*

Nurse: oh look who's finally up.

A nurse but no ordinary nurse she was an anthropomorphic cat, all of this was shocking for me.

Nurse: good news, you have suffered no injury and are free to go, I just need someone to fill in the papers.

Sally: I'll do it.

Nurse: right this way please.

1 hour later

Danny: thank you so much.

Nurse:*giggles* anytime come again soon

As we head out, I could see the city and it was so beautiful

Danny: whoa!

Sally: beautiful isn't it.

Danny: yeah.

Cream: this is your world Mr. Danny

She said as she hold and lean on my arm

Danny: I created this world?

Sonic: yup, and added us and a whole lot of different people

Sally: would you like to meet them, we can all tell you more about what happened when we get there.

Danny: Yes, I would love to

To be continued.

* * *

Authors note

Thank you all so much for your patients, this is the first chapter of the series, if you wish to know what happens next, then stay tune for the next chapter. If you all are unaware of why I did this make sure to read the introduction page first. Reminder if you like to say anything about what I have written either of if its criticism or compliment I am happy to hear. Stay tune and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Darkness

By Daniel cañongo cielo

2

I honestly can't believe it, a whole new world that have created but how, do I have some sort of power or is it just a coincidence.

I was walking with my no longer imaginary friends or so I think there not imaginary anymore, Sally is walking by my side, Cream is holding my hand while we walk and Sonic has a head start and ran to the gang they found, (classic modern sonic move heh).

Sally: Are you alright?

Daniel: Huh, oh yeah I am, just having difficulty believing all of this

Sally: I know, but don't worry you won't be alone.

Daniel: Thank goodness.

Cream: *yawn*

Daniel: heh heh, looks like someone is getting a little tired.

Cream: I'm sorry , it's just night time and it's so late and well I-

Without thinking I carry this sweet little innocent child on my arms.

Cream: Oh Mr. Danny you don't haft to do this.

Danny: Yes I do and I want to, I actually always wanted to carry you Cream and now is my chance to do it.

Cream: You haven't change at all Mr. Danny, I'm so….so….happy (falls asleep)

Sally:*giggles* she's right you know, you haven't change at all, everyone will be so happy to see you.

Danny: I hope so, are we almost there yet?

Sally: Yes, were here actually

We arrive at some sort of base, I'm willing to bet that I made this base when I landed, I do remember doing some sort of base for my friends.

Sally: you made this place.

Danny: I had a feeling I did.

Sally: Ready.

Danny: There's no turning back.

*Opens the door*

Danny: oh my gosh.

What was in front of me was something I couldn't believe, all of the characters I have been watching and playing were right in front of me. (Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Hatsune Miku, Ryuko Matoi)

Sonic: Hey dude, welcome.

Amy rose: *gasp* Danny!

Knuckles: hey, his back, guys his back.

Tails: Danny, your back!

Silver: Hey, your back, or am I hallucinating.

Blaze: No, he's really back.

Miku: *gasp* your back

Ryuko: heh, so he's alive huh, you're tough

I was paralyzed, I didn't know what to do or how to react, I just stood there with my new body frozen.

Danny: I uh, I-I uh

Sally: Danny, these are everyone we found when you landed here.

Danny: well I-

Everyone: DANNYY!

Danny: Ahhh, watch out! Uufff!

Everyone was hugging me in embrace, I have never felt or saw anything like this.

Few moments later.

Amy: Alright dinner is ready.

Danny: woow, look at all this.

Amy: Don't hold back I made plenty.

Silver: wonderful job Amy

Amy: Aww, thanks

Danny: umm, I really don't wish to be a bother but I have a few million questions, I would like to know.

Ryuko: I bet you do, after all you were always so clueless.

Senkutsu: Ryukoo.

Ryuko: Not now Senkutsu.

Danny: yup that's Ryuko alright.

Sally: alright Cream is in bed. Now on to other matters, Danny you summoned us all into this world that you have created after you made your oc character, which is who you are right now.

Nicole comes out of her computer.

Nicole: not only that but you have also added other characters, even villains.

Miku: when we arrived to this world it change quite a few aspect to us as well, like me I can talk English and I normally speak Japanese, same for Ryuko.

Nicole: you created this world with what you have imagined as a city to be, although you call this place Mobius.

Sally: Do you see where this is coming from Danny.

Danny: I do, but it's just that I don't- don't, I just.

Sally: looks like it's affecting you.

Danny: what?

Sally: The darkness.

Danny: What do you mean by that?

Sonic: When you made this world, it had a few side effects to your mind and body and to this world, it made this world be highly unbalance with light and darkness.

Amy: And it's something only you can change Danny.

Danny: But how?

Sally: Have you forgotten about your powers.

Danny: I have powers.

Blaze: More than any of us.

Sonic: Did you forget about your chaos control and your sword.

Danny: Oh yeah, now I remember.

Silver: we can't save this world alone Danny, we need your help.

Sally: were together again Danny, and this time wee closer than we were before.

Ryuko: it's true, were all here might as well suck it up.

Danny: But how do I manage my powers?

Amy: well worry about that later right now let's eat.

Sonic: Heck yeah.

We all sat and ate together, I still couldn't believe it, I was talking and interacting with the characters I must adore, everyone told me about how much they missed me, and that how relived they are about me coming back.

Moments later we became exhausted and sleepy.

Sonic: *yawn* well I'm going to hit the bed, see you all in the morning.

Everyone: Good night.

Amy: *yawn* I'm going to bed to

Blaze: So am I.

Miku: *yawn* and me.

Danny: I think we should all get some rest, tomorrow is another day.

Sally: I Agree tomorrow were going to be teaching Danny hos powers.

Danny: I can't wait honestly.

Ryuko: Glad to have you back, see you tomorrow.

She fist bumps me and leaves to her room.

Sally: ill show were you're going to be sleeping Danny.

She takes my hand and leads me to my room, all very well organized.

Danny: wow.

Nicole: Me and Sally made it for you while you were at the hospital.

Danny: it's beautiful.

Sally: Lets get you into bed.

As I crawled into bed, it was so comfortable I could fall asleep almost instantly

Danny:*yawn*

Nicole: good night Danny.

Sally: sleep tight.

They both kiss my forehead, which I honestly didn't expect.

Danny: heh, who are you girls now my mother or something.

Sally:*giggles* it's just our gratitude

Danny: Thanks guys, good night.

Both: good night.

As they left I slowly closed my eyes and felt into a deep slumber

Sally: see you soon (whisper)

I heard Sally's voice whispering to me, but all I could see was darkness.

At the next Morning, I woke up from my bed, but I was back in my room, I saw myself and I had my human form back.

Danny: (was it all just a dream in the end, but it felt so real)

*knock**knock*

Sister: wake up big brother its morning.

She opens the door, hugs me and kisses me.

Danny: hey sis, morning.

Sister: Mom is waiting down stairs for breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed.

Danny: I'm going, I'm going.

As she left I check the time, it's seven in the morning.

Danny: well another day another nickel. (But what about that dream I had last night, will I be able to see them again, I sure hope so)

?: you will Danny (whisper)

Danny: huh, hmm something tells me that things are not going to be the same from here.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Darkness- Chapter 3

By Daniel Cañongo cielo

3

Midday, classroom

Teacher: Alright. Now to multiply three root Times Square pie, divide the the fraction by three regarding its percentage.

Danny: *sigh*, ok finally done with this math problem. Thank goodness I studied for this.

Teacher: Now on to the next problem, to divide this fraction you must multiply the denominator with the fraction next to it after that, you must bla bla bla, then divide by bla bla bla math problem, bla bla.

Danny: *yawn*, so this is what it's like to be bored to death.

Cream: oh no, Danny yawned is he not getting enough sleep.

Danny: huh?

Silver: shhh, we mustn't distract him

Danny: huh, What is going on?

Teacher: Ahem, Danny do you have something to say to the class?

Danny: huh, oh um no sir sorry.

Teacher: don't apologize just pay attention, I ought to remind you that you are the most lowest of our students, everyone here is doing a great job but you are being very useless.

Male Student 1: hehehe, that is what he gets for being a loser.

Female Student 2: shh, don't be like him or you'll be just as miserable as him.

Female Student 3: hey stop being mean to him.

Male Student 4: come on guys lay of him.

Male Student 1: yeah, whatever.

Danny: (*sigh*, like I said, another day another nickel)

Cream: Hey stop being mean to Mr. Danny, you bully's.

Danny: What?

Sonic: Cream, be quiet.

Cream: but Mr. Sonic they are being mean to him.

Sonic: I know Cream, but we can't do anything about, not until Danny comes back.

Danny: (what the heck is going on, why am I hearing this voices?)

Final bell rings.

Danny: Finally

Arrives home.

Danny: I'm home

Sister: Hey big bro, how was school?

Second sister: Brother, your home, I picked this flower for you when I was at kinder garden

Danny: heh, thanks sis.

Sister: Ahem, you didn't answer me.

Danny: Well you know, usual.

Sister: Did the teacher said something that made the class laugh at you again.

Danny: well, you know what's usual then.

Sister: big brother, you haft say something to him.

Danny: If I do it will only bring more trouble.

I hug them and play with their hair.

Danny: Don't worry, it will be OK.

As I walked to my room, I kept hearing those voices and that's when I remember, those voices happened yesterday, and I also remember something Sonic said, I could go from this world to their world whenever I wanted, but how?

Sally: Use your imagination Danny.

Danny: huh Sally, use my imagination? Hmm.

As I closed my eyes, I slowly began to feel weird, I felt as if I was in a black void with strange energy, and when I opened my eyes and blue electricity came out of me, my body was shining blue and after I realized I turned back into a wolf, right in front of me was the base.

I opened the door.

Danny: uhh, hello.

Cream: *gasp*, DANNY!

She comes running at me with a huge smile.

Danny: oh heh, hey kiddo, how are you doing?

Cream: I'm fine Mr. Danny.

Creams mother: oh my, you must be Danny.

Danny: huh, oh hey Vanilla, (Cream mothers name).

Vanilla: Cream has told me all about you, I am so proud you are here.

She hugs me and it feels like my own mother is hugging me.

Danny: heh, no problem mam.

Sally: what is going on- oh Danny your back.

Danny: I guess so yeah.

Sonic: oh wow, look who it is, see I told you could come and go whenever you wanted.

Danny: I guess so.

Sally: Well, this is good because now that your back, we are going to help you learn your powers.

Danny: What?

A few moments later

Danny: why are we outside?

Sally: So we can help you with your powers silly.

Danny: well yeah but, I don't even know how to start.

Sally: Don't worry will help you with that, what you haft to master first is your speed, you can run just as fast as Sonic but you must learn your speed in balance, ok you must position yourself into-

Sonic: umm Sal, he's not going to get anywhere if we just tell him by words, leave this to me

Sally: oh brother, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Sonic: Ok Danny, follow me, while start with a normal jog.

We start jogging

Danny: ok now what?

Sonic: Try running a little faster.

We start to run a faster.

Sonic: Faster.

We start running very fast.

Danny: umm Sonic, we are going pretty fast, maybe we should slow down a bit.

Sonic: its ok you're doing great, now just lift up your head, get your mind empty, let your hands and arms free and run.

As I let my hands and arms free I start running at an amazing speed.

Danny: YAAHOO, THIS IS SO COOL!

I keep running like there's no tomorrow, I have never run this fat in my life.

Sonic: Race you to the end of the island.

Danny: you're on.

We both run at blistering speeds leaving strong winds behind us.

Danny: I'm going to win.

Sonic: I don't think so.

Sonic brakes the sound barrier, letting me fly into the air to some trees.

Sonic: Hah, I win, how was that Danny? (Looks around)

Sonic: hmm, Danny?

Danny: up here.

Sonic: what are you doing up there?

Danny: oh nothing I just wanted to see if I could find an apple, you send me flying here when you broke the sound barrier.

Sonic: oh, sorry bro.

Danny: coming down, *grunts*, AHHH!

(Crashes to the ground)

Sonic: you ok.

Danny: yeah I'm fine, ow, come on let's go back, race you again

Sonic: ja ja, you're on.

We both raced each other back to where we started, and of course he beats me again,

Sally: Alright not bad, you learned your speed but not your top speed yet, but don't worry it will only be a matter of time until you do.

Nicole: your speed limit was 800 mph, I say that's not such a bad start.

Danny: Yeah, I guess you're right, this is just practice after all.

Sally: Next up, your battling skills, wiiiiith…..Ryuko.

Danny: what? (Shaking voice)

A few moments later

Ryuko: Heh, I've been waiting for you, were going to do this or what?

Danny: It's not like I have much of a choice do I?

Ryuko: Nope.

Sally: Alright, Ryuko you're going to fight Danny, show him everything you know and show him about fighting with your scissor blade so he can learn how to fight with his sword to.

Ryuko: Whatever, a fight is a fight so don't hold back.

Senketsu: Careful you don't overheat.

Ryuko: Light Fiber synchronize, Kamui Senketsu.

Transforms into her Kamui.

Danny: Oh boy, just like in the anime, Senketsu is so revealing.

Ryuko: Shut up, don't get distracted by my body, a fight is a fight so bring it on.

Danny: o-o-ok (Shaking legs)

Danny: ( Deep breath) ok, lets do this.

Draws out sword.

Ryuko: Alright Senketsu, here we go, were battling a wolf Alpha.

Senketsu: I haft to warn you Ryuko, just because Danny doesn't know his true powers, he is way more powerful then you.

Ryuko: Thanks a bunch for the pep talk.

Ryuko and Danny stare at each other

(BLAAAAAST)

Danny: WOW

Nicole: Incredible there will power created a concussive blast.

Ruko: Cool, now let's see if you have anything to back it up or of your just blowing hot air.

Ryuko attacks Danny, but is able to dodge every attack with his speed.

Danny: Wow, ha you're too slow.

Ryuko comes from behind him and aims with her blade, but Danny block it with his sword.

Danny: Wow, I don't knew I had this moves.

Ryuko: Well just remember, there is a lot more to strength than just being fast with a sword.

Danny: huh?

Ryuko paralyzes Danny with her blade and sends him flying to a mountain.

(BLAAST)

Danny: AAAAAAUUuuugghh!

Ryuko: Don't stop now, you need stay focus on your target no matter how hard it hits you.

Danny: IM TRYING, AAAhh-UUUGH

Ryuko keeps attacking Danny flying at hi speeds. Danny uses his speed to run in the opposite direction and lands a hit on Ryuko.

Ryuko: AAAUUUGH!

Danny: take thiiiis. *grunt*

Danny shoves Ryuko high up and sends her flying to the air.

Danny: here it goes, AAAAAHHH!

Ryuko: Not even.

Ryuko hits Danny to the stomach and kicks him to the ground.

Danny: UUUFF!

Ryuko: left jab.

Ryuko hits Danny to the left waist.

Ryuko: and right hook.

Ryuko hits Danny to the Jaw.

Danny: uuuggghh

Ryuko: And finally an UPPER CUUUUT.

Ryukos scissor blade goes through Danny.

Danny: AAAUuuuggh

SEN-I-SOSHITSU

Ryuko defeats Danny

Sally: Alright that's enough.

Danny crash lands

Nicole: DANNY, are you ok?

Danny: Yeah only slightly worse for wear, uuughh.

Nicole: hang on. Transmitting, healing light awake.

Nicole shines purple light and heals Danny.

Danny: ugh, huh, wow since when can you do that.

Nicole: Since you made this world.

Ruko transforms back to normal

Ryuko: Heh, not bad for your start, you lasted way longer than my other opponents

She extends her hand and Danny accepts it with a smile.

Ruko: normally I would have finish you up, but I'm not going to fight someone who can't fight back, so I'll let it slide this time. Can't believe you survived the attacks but hey that's a wolf Alpha for you.

Danny: a what now?

Sally: oh yeah that's right we didn't tell you, Danny you are a Wolf Alpha.

Danny: (alright things just keep getting weirder and weirder). And what does that mean?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Light and Darkness – Ch. 4

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

4

After I finished the fight with Ryuko, I was shock to the movements and strength I had, there is no way my human form could have done that.

Ryuko: You fought well, can't believe you manage to dodge my attacks and land serious hits on me, but hey that's a Wolf Alpha for you.

Danny: A what now?

Sally: oh yeah we didn't even tell you, Danny you are a Wolf Alpha.

Danny: uhh, and what does that mean?

Sonic: I'll put it simple, there are a lot of Alpha species, like Dog Alpha, Gorilla Alpha and of course Wolf Alpha which is you.

Sally: An Alpha species has very different types of abilities, strength and speed, since you are a Wolf Alpha that means you do not only have more strength than us, you are also our leader.

Danny: me?

Nicole: you did create this world after all, you were the one who added us here, it seems reasonable, you are our best friend, and we also need a leader.

Danny: a leader? A leader for what?

Sally: for the Freedom Fighters.

Danny: but I thought you were the leader.

Sally: who says there can't be two, I could use a partner.

Danny: So, I'm a Freedom Fighter now.

Sally: (smiles) welcome to the Freedom Fighters.

She lends me her hand and I shake it, I have never been more happy on my life.

Danny: So what now?

Sally: First things first, we need to help control your powers and that moves us on to the next step, anticipation wiiiith…. Hatsune Miku.

Danny: What?

A few moments later.

Miku: Hello, we shall begin soon.

Danny: soo, what exactly are you capable of, I haven't seen you do such damage before, all I ever seen you could do was sing and dance, no offense or anything.

Miku: *giggles*, remember when I said that when you created this world it change a few aspects of ourselves, well that added me special types of powers.

Danny: What type of powers?

Miku: you'll see.

Sally: Alright, Hatsune you're going to help Danny with his moves and anticipation, make him coordinate the danger from all areas.

Miku: You got it, are you ready Danny-chan.

Danny: (did she just call me Danny-chan, well I guess it makes sense she is from japan anyway), Alright show me what you got.

Miku: System rhythm start.

Miku starts glowing light blue and creates light blue cube pixels

And throws them at Danny.

Danny: Whoa.

Danny dodges all the cubes but then starts coming back at him.

Danny: uh-oh time to run.

Danny starts running all over the place with the cubes on his tail.

Miku: Transport.

Miku transports in front of Danny and lands a kick on him.

Danny: Auuugh, when did you get so strong?

Miku: Since you made this world.

Danny keeps running with Miku flying behind him throwing cube pixels, Danny manages to avoid them.

Danny: wow you weren't kidding when you said special powers those cubes can target your opponent, sweet powers.

Miku: thanks but that's not all.

Miku starts to sing.

Danny: Auugh, hey what is going on?

Miku starts bringing Danny to the ground with her high music.

Danny: ughh.

Danny starts to fall but then starts glowing blue.

Danny: AAHH!

(BLAAAST)

Miku: Whoa, ughh.

Sally: whoa

Danny causes a chaotic blast letting Miku fly into the air.

Miku: uff, ow.

Danny: uughhaa!

Danny tugs Miku to the ground.

Miku: wow, you really are strong. But this is not over yet. System transport.

Miku transports behind Danny tugging him to the ground.

Miku: System drain.

Danny: Auuugh.

Miku weakens Danny.

Sally: Alright that's enough.

Miku: *giggles* oh well. System heal.

Miku heals Danny

Danny: ughh, wow you really are something else hatsune, not bad.

Miku: thanks but did you see what you did, you cause an explosion.

Danny: I did?

Sally: yeah, you caused an explosion so big it outlasted Hatsunes Music blast.

Danny: really but how?

Sally: it must be because you were getting serious, if you keep this up, you will discover your true powers.

Danny: Are you serious?

Sally: you are a Wolf Alpha Danny, you are the only one who can bring peace into this world.

Danny: but how am I supposed to do everything that I am supposed to do if I don't know what I'm going to do.

Sally: all you haft to do is believe, that way you will see and feel everything.

Danny: well what do we do now.

?: Sombody heeelp! (Distant voice)

Danny: huh what was that.

Cream: Mrs. Sally

Cream comes running

Cream: someone is in trouble, it came from the city, we haft to help them.

Sally: Alright everyone gather up, someone needs us, we need to go see what is going on and stop it.

Ryuko: Finally some action.

Sonic: Alright lets go

Sally: Are you ready Danny?

Danny: wait but I still don't know my powers yet, I barely won with anyone.

Sally: Don't worry you won't be alone, besides don't you want to go help.

Danny: hmmm, alright let's go.

To be continued…

Looks like Danny and his friends are going on there first mission to save a citizen, will Danny be able to learn his true powers, will his friends be able to help him, will they discover what is going on this world, will Danny ever discover the weird energy on this world, find out in Light vs Darkness chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Light and Darkness – Ch. 5

By Daniel Cañongo cielo

5

?: Somebody please help!

Danny: Nicole, where is it coming from?

Nicole: it's coming from the center of the city, some bandits are stealing and causing destruction in the streets and not only that but they have some sort of weird power, some strange energy that is giving them strength and power but my processers can't tell what it is.

Sally: We don't have another choice, we need to go see what is going on, Freedom Fighters Unite.

Everyone: Yeah!

Sonic: Let's do it to it.

Sally: Ready Danny.

Danny: Nope, let's go.

Ryuko, Blaze, Amy, Sally and knuckles ride on aboard on Tails airplane the tornado, in while Silver, Miku and Nicole hover in the air and Danny and Sonic are running on land.

Danny: I knew that the city was big but I dint think it was this big.

Sonic: funny for you to say that since you created this world.

Danny: (I heard them say that I created this world but how, do I have some special power I don't know about or what?)

Tails: Nicole, how close are we?

Nicole: were close, land on that building.

Sonic: there landing on that building.

Danny: then let's go too.

Danny and Sonic run to the top of the building.

Danny: did you guys find anything?

Nicole: there they are look.

Miku: oh my gosh.

Right in front of us are a bunch of black colored wolves with masks on them and they are causing chaos and destruction everywhere people are running for their lives and they just make fun of them.

1 Black wolf: hahaha, that's right keep screaming you fools.

2 black wolf: (BLAAST) HAHAHA, IVE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!

3 black wolf: (throws a spear into a building), so this is the power we were granted, AMAZING!

Ryuko: Man, they are like the goofiest gang ever.

Sally: Don't talk yet look.

Miku: Who is that?

Sally: That must be there leader.

Nicole: correction, his the wolf Alpha.

Sally: oh no.

Dark wolf Alpha: ATTENTION, there are new rulers on town, this is my gang, the wolf force, if you think you can overpower us then go AHEAD AND TRY, we would love to see who to knock out first.

Sonic: THEN WHY DON'T YOU LOOK UP HERE JERK FACE!.

Dark wolf Aplha: huh, who dares?

Sally: We do, we are the Freedom Fighters and we came to put a stop to what you are doing, surrender now and no one will get hurt.

Dark wolves: HAHAHAHA!

Dark wolf Alpha: *chuckles*, go home kids this isn't your business.

Sally: NO!

Sally jumps from the building but lands safely.

Sally: we won't allow you to scare this people.

Dark wolf Alpha: alright, have it your way, minions ATTACK!

The dark wolves come for Sally, but she manages to hit them all but a wolf sneaked up from behind her.

Sally: ughh, get off of me.

2 Dark wolf: I don't think so. (draws out a knife), TIME TO DIE!

Nicole come out from her hand held device.

Nicole: oh no you don't. (send him flying with her lightning blast).

2 Dark wolf: Auughh.

Ryuko: Life fiber synchronize, Kamui Senketsu.

Ryuko transform into her Kamui.

Dark wolves: OOHHH!

1 dark wolf: wh-what the heck are you wearing.

Ryuko: none of your business, AAAUUGHH!

Ruko come attacking the wolves one by one.

A wolf tries to attack her but Sonic spin dashes him.

Ryuko: I didn't need your help.

Sonic: whatever more are coming.

Wolves jump in the air preparing to attack but blue pixels knock them out of the air.

Miku: you're welcome.

Sonic: *thumb up*, come on there are still more.

Everyone is fighting the wolf force and are beating them to the ground.

Dark wolf: *growls*, huh?

The ground starts shaking and Knuckles punches the wolf to the face.

3 Dark wolf: AUUGHH!

Knuckles: *chuckles*, head up.

Tails: Don't get distracted. (launches a plasma blast with his arm canon to a dark wolf)

4 Dark wolf: *growls*, take this.

Silver: oh no you don't (silver uses his psychogenesis to freeze the wolf and throws him to the herd)

Silver: That's the last of them.

Sally: Surrender now.

Dark wolf Alpha: *chuckles*, I'm amazed that you mage to beat my squad without them landing a single hit on you, but they weren't really trying you know.

Sally: huh?

Dark wolves: HAHAHA!

1 Dark wolf: negative energy shriek, (the wolf launches a red spear in the ground and explodes)

Everyone: AHH! (everyone falls to the ground)

Ryuko: What happened Senketsu, I thought that you could outstand any explosion why are you weak?

Senketsu: There something weird about their energy, I don't know what it is but it's so powerful that even I can't outstand it

Dark wolf Alpha: HEHAHAHA!, did you really think you could defeat me, I am Stagger, Stagger the Wolf, leader of the Dark Wolf Force I am a wolf Alpha you can never beat me.

Danny: And I am Danny, Danny the wolf Alpha and co-leader of the Freedom fighters.

Stagger: Huh?

2 Dark wolf: HAHAHA, you a wolf alpha, HAHAHA!

3 Dark wolf: Let's get rid of this joker, dark spears (forms spears), Discharge.

Danny dodges the attack using his speed to knock out the wolves.

Danny: Take this. (Punches wolf)

2 dark wolf: AAUUGHH!

Danny rolls around at the speed of sound using his sword to knock the wolves out.

4 dark wolf: Chaos arrows, (forms arrows), discharge.

Danny manages to dodge all of the arrows then runs at amazing speeds and knocks out the wolf.

Sally: Alright Danny.

Ryuko: Now that is what I'm talking about, Ughh.

Ryuko get up and finishes the wolves.

Ryuko: TAKE THIIIIIS!

3 dark wolf: aaauuugh.

SEN-I-SOSHITSU

Miku: System discharge.

Miku manages to weaken all the wolves and Sonic and Silver work together to defeat them.

Stagger: Enough, Dark Chaos Blast.

(BLAAST)

Everyone: AAAHH!

Everyone falls to the ground

Stagger: you, (points at Danny), if you truly are a wolf alpha then I challenge you to duel, if you win we will leave and never come back but if you lose we will use your skin for clothing.

Danny: *gulp*, ( I don't think his bluffing and he is very powerful, but I can't leave my friends like this, and all of the people are scared, I haft to fight him there is no other choice), Fine.

Stagger: *Smiles menacingly*, enjoy your last moments of life.

Ryuko: wait are you crazy, you still haven't learn your powers yet.

Tails: She is right Danny, he is way more powerful then you.

Danny: maybe, but I can't leave you all like this, I haft to at least try.

Stagger: Alright, let's begin.

Stagger and Danny stare at each other creating shockwaves.

Stagger: I'm impressed but it's going to take more than that to defeat me.

Stagger: AAAAAHH!

Stagger come at Danny.

Danny: AAAAAAHH!

And Danny come at Stagger.

To be continued…

Will Danny be able to defeat Stagger the wolf Alpha, will he and his friends save the city, will they discover the strange energy that is going through there world, will Danny learn his true powers, will he discover why and how he created this world, find out in Light and Darkness chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Light and darkness- ch. 6

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

6

Stagger: I'll show you why they call me the ultimate WOLF ALPHAA!

Danny: bring it on

Both: AAAHHH!

Danny tries to punch Stagger but he dodges it landing a punch.

Danny: ughh!

Danny gets knocked into a wall and Stagger teleports in front of him landing a punch to the jaw.

Danny: AUugh!

Stagger: dark SPEARS! (Forms spears) discharge (throws spears).

Danny: uh-oh

Danny sees the spears and manages to dodge them and while falling back to the ground he aims for Stagger.

Danny: take THIS!

Stagger: huh, uufff!

Danny land on Stagger digging him into the ground.

Stagger: Get off of me, dark Chaos Torrent.

Stagger launches an extremely powerful torrent that send Danny flying into a building and Danny loses his sword.

Danny: UGHAAAAHHH! (Crashes)

Stagger: I must say that I'm impressed, no opponent of mine lasted this long, but either with you, all you can do is run away.

Danny: (comes out from the pile of rocks) not even-uff

Stagger keeps landing punches at Danny, Danny tries to resist and dodge them but they are to strong and fast-

Danny: Aughh!

Stagger: your nothing, just mindless, worthless peasant, squeezed into this silly powers.

Danny: maybe, but at least I'm not someone selfish (punches Stagger) and evil like you, I'm willing to do this to protect my friends.

Stagger: Friends are nothing but an illusion, you can count on nobody but yourself. (Punches Danny hard)

Danny: Aughah!

Danny comes flying out of the building landing on the ground all wounded with blood.

Nicole: Danny you have done enough your losing to much of your health, you can't keep up with this, if you do you'll die.

Danny: I c-c-cant s-stop, r-r-run you guys, I-I'm sorry.

Ryuko: No Danny you idiot, run.

Stagger: ohh, such a shame. (Lifts Danny up by his throat), just when I thought a had a worthy opponent.

Miku: let him go you monster!

Stagger: QUIET!

Stagger raises his power paralyzing Danny's friends even more to the ground.

Sally: S-stop, let him go, you can have us, but let him go.

Stagger: I think not sweet cheeks, you all should have fled when you had the chance, now (pulls out a knife), im going to show you all, what happens when you challenge me.

Sonic: STOP, ughh, you bastard.

Stagger: HAHAHA!, I told you kid, I am Stagger the Wolf Alpha, did you really think you could defeat me. (bring the knife close to his neck)

Danny: ag-ga-gah, im not-aug-so sure what-*gasps for air*- annoys me more about you-guh-your evilness or-*gasps for air* or your ego.

Stagger throws Danny to the ground.

Stagger: Evil, Ego, there is no such thing, strength only comes to those with power and I have the ultimate of power, you are just a stupid wolf who doesn't even know the true meaning of strength and I will show you just how weak you are.

Negative spirit ball.

Stagger charges a huge red ball with dark energy, rocks and cars and broken parts start t flow in the air.

Wolves: HAHAHA!

Dark wolf 1: GET HIM BOSS!

Danny: I-I-it's over guys I'm sorry

Sally: No Danny there is still a chance to save this, you just have to learn your true power.

Danny: I already tried that, but I cant not even in this condition.

Sally: Yes you can, remember what I said all you haft to do is believe then you will see everything.

Danny: ughh, (why does everybody just say metaphors like trust your heart or the answer is in your grasp, why don't they ever say what they mean, ever since I came to this world I have been extremely confused not knowing anything about what is going on or even if it's just a dream, but why did it haft to come to this, right in front of me there is a bad guy charging a spirit ball ready to kill me and my friends, I didn't even get to at least see my parents and my sisters and say goodbye, now I am here in the ground all wounded and hurt, in a different world in where I have a different appearance and different strength and abilities….. *gasp* wait)

Stagger: HAHAHA PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!

Danny: (I'm in a different world, with different appearance and strength, I can't fight if I'm doubting myself and I am doubting everything around me)

Stagger: SPIRIT

Danny: (in order for me to activate my powers I must-)

Stagger: DISCHARGE!

Danny: (Believe)

Danny: HAH! (Danny vanishes the Spirit Ball)

Stagger: what?!

Danny: I finally get it.

Wolves: what?!

Danny: I finally get everything.

Sally: Do it Danny, you remember right?

Danny: Yes, I do, chaos CONTROL

Blue lightning's surround Danny in his entire body.

Danny: I finally understand everything you said Sal, in order for me to activate my powers, I must become one with my body.

Danny starts glowing blue.

Danny: I must become one with myself, and to do that I must focus my brain and soul on what is happening here right now, that is what you were trying to tell me isn't it.

Sally: YES, exactly.

Danny heals his wounds and his sword is back in his hands.

Stagger: who are you?

Danny: I already told you I am… Danny.

Danny surround himself with chaos energy waking his true power.

Danny: Danny the Wolf.

Danny completes his power up.

Sonic: whoa

Ryuko: he finally did it.

Knuckles: GO DANNY, kick his but.

Danny: you got it, UGHAAAH!

Danny launches towards Stagger

Stagger: huh?

Danny and Stagger try to land in punches but Stagger can barely dodge Danny's attacks.

Stagger: his too fast, whoa (gets punched in the face), uugh

Dark wolf 1: what is going on boss? Punch him.

Stagger: he is too fast, guh I cant keep up with him.

Danny: AAAHH! Chaos swirl.

Danny swirls himself with chaos energy landing punches to Stagger multiple times.

Stagger: AUUGH!

Danny: take THIS (punches Stagger into a wall) whoa now I feel it, this is what I really am isn't it.

Sally: Yes that is your power.

Stagger: dark bombs.

Stagger launches dark bombs to Danny.

Danny: Chaos spears (launches blue spears to the bombs) whoa I didn't even knew I was doing it but was doubting everything around me, that why my powers were not responding and the more believed this wasn't real, that it was just a dream the more I needed to see and witnessed to believe it was happening, that's why it's working now right Sal.

Sally: Yes that is why we wanted to help you.

Nicole: right now the chaos energy you have absorbed is more than enough to defeat Stagger, you have finally become one with your body and your powers Danny.

Danny: Then let's finish this.

Stagger: no, I won't let you.

Stagger launches himself to Danny landing a punch on his chest but….

Stagger: w-w-what?

Danny: oh would you look at that, looks like your hand isn't strong enough to hurt me.

Dark wolf 2: WHAT?, how is that possible.

Dark wolf 3: our bosses punch didn't even hurt him.

Stagger: impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!

Stagger keeps punching Danny but doesn't hurt him

Danny: gee you call those punches, cause im not feeling anything.

Sonic: whoa, he can't even feel pain.

Silver: yeah well, that's a wolf Alpha for you.

Danny: alright, it's time to finish this.

Danny charges up chaos energy launching it to Stagger.

Stagger: NOOO!

Danny: take THIS!

Danny launches a giant chaos laser at Stagger.

Stagger: Aughh!

Danny: chaos..

Stagger: noo

Danny: CONTROL!

Danny knocks Stagger out with his chaos energy and lands on the ground.

Stagger: ughh, how could this happened, I am a wolf Alpha

Danny: you may be a Wolf Alpha, but you don't have the heart to be one.

Stagger: no, impossible I cannot be defeated.

Danny: now to finish this.

Stagger: no

Danny paralyzes Stagger, leaving him unconscious.

Wolves: NOO!

Dark wolf 1: how could you?

Dark wolf 2: you will pay for this.

Dark wolf 3: get him boys.

All dark wolves attack aim for Danny when..

Sally: no you don't.

Sally shoves a wolf to the ground with her hand blades

Sonic: you guys are going nowhere.

A few hours later

Police: you guys have the right to remain silent anything you say, you can tell to the judge.

Sally: I have a feeling they won't be bothering us even if they escape the prison.

Ryuko: yeah well even if they do, will be ready.

Danny: yeah, but what was that?

Sally: what was what?

Danny: that strange power they had, it was capable of knocking you guys out, I've seen you guys for years and you all are way stronger, what was that power they had?

Sally: good question

Ryuko: yeah, it was powerful enough to even weaken Senketsu, and he is made entirely of life fibers not even a meteor can damage him, what was that power?

Nicole: I think I can help with that, during the fight of Danny and Stagger I was capable to extract data from them, maybe we can find out what was that power and scan where its coming from.

Danny: well we all better buckle up, cause I have a feeling that this is just the beginning.

Sally: yeah no doubt about it.

?: Danny.

Danny: huh?

Silver: what's wrong Danny?

Danny: I-I can hear.

?: Danny wake up.

Danny: I-I-I

Sally: see you soon Danny, will take care of everything, don't worry.

Danny: I…(passes out)

Pitch black

?: wake up Danny

To be continued…..

* * *

Danny has learned his true power but the journey isn't over yet, what was that strange power the dark wolves had, who was responsible for giving them that power, will Danny discover the secret about this strange world and protect his friends.

Find out in Light vs Darkness- ch. 7


	7. Chapter 7

Light and Darkness- Ch. 7

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

7

?: Wake up Danny.

Danny: (Where am I, why is it so dark?)

?: Brother wake up

Danny: Huh?

Sister: it's about time, you were starting to get me worried I thought you were dead.

Danny: wha-where, augh my aching head, what happened?

Sister: you fell asleep, its past five you know you cant be sleeping that much, come on Mom cooked you your food, it got cold so I heated up for you.

Danny: thanks sis, I'll be down in a minute.

Sister: hurry up

*leaves*

I found myself lying in bed, my sister said that it was past five so I must have been out for four hours, man I can't believe of what happened, I wonder how things will turn out from here and on.

*goes down stairs*

Mom: finally your up, do you have anything to say to yourself?4

Danny: I'm sorry I sleep in mom but I was tired.

Mom: tired of what?, you never do anything all you do is lay in bed sleeping until this hour that is the only interesting thing I've seen you do this past years.

Danny: Mom please just leave me be.

Mom: ok fine, what are you going to be doing now?

Danny: nothing as usual, I got nothing to do and nowhere to go, what else am I going to do? You know it has been like this since I was kid, so just leave me be.

Mom: I am really disappointed in you, I thought I had a better child.

*leaves*

Danny: *sigh* someday, can't I have a nice day with my Mom, I really miss her.

*later at night*

Danny: alright, homework done, showered, teeth brushed and now time for bed, at least tomorrow is Friday, can't wait to just get through school and then a break.

*looks at a picture*

Danny: wow, my sisters, my father, my mother and me, all smiling and hugging, what happened? Now it's just my sisters, my father and mother and well, I'm out *sigh* oh well, what can I do anyway.

I wish that someday we can all be together as a family and have smiling faces but thanks to me my sister are just thinking about how worried they are for me, my father is working his but out for us, and my mother is disappointed in me.

If only something would change.

As I feel asleep, once again I started to feel weird and as I opened my eyes I saw myself turning into my wolf character again.

Danny: alright, here we go again.

As I blink, I found myself back at the base when...

Miku: oh Danny-chan, your back

Danny: Waaah!, oh jeez Miku don't pop out of nowhere like that you scared me.

Miku:*giggles* Sorry, I just got excited to see you.

Danny: yeah, hehe I guess I'm back

Miku: good thing you're here you wouldn't believe what we have just discovered.

Danny: about what?

Miku: about the strange energy those wolves had.

Danny: well what are we waiting for lets go

Miku leads Danny the HQ and there he finds Sally, Tails and Nicole running experiments

Sally: oh look who is back

Danny: hey guys.

Tails: hey Danny, you need to check this out.

Danny: what is it about?

Tails: apparently that strange energy the wolves had was dark Chaos energy since it runs at the power as Chaos control.

Danny: but I never heard of Dark chaos energy before.

Sally: we didn't either but apparently there is an energy source, wherever that energy is coming from, something or someone is producing the power.

Danny: and I'm willing to bet that whatever or whoever dis that must have given the power to dark wolves.

Sally: it's definitely possible, but where did that energy came from, I never heard of it before.

Miku: well when Danny created this world, It did had some Sid effects, maybe the power came from that.

Nicole: it is actually possible.

*warps out of the computer*

Nicole: when Danny came here, the world had a heavily unbalanced forces of nature and unorganized cosmetic energy. In other words, whatever this energy is Danny has a connection to it.

Danny: why me?

Nicole: because the energy you have is the same as this one but dark. As if like this is dark and yours is light.

Danny: really?

Tails: it's what the tests say.

Sally: we have tracked down the energy and learned that it is coming from the other side of this world that is where the negative energy is coming from.

Danny: then I guess we have no choice but to go and see what is going on.

Sally: yup, freedom fighters unit.

Everyone gather around to hears Sally's announcement, once they have all heard Sally news everybody was in for it.

Knuckles: wait hang on a sec, negative Chaos energy I find that hard to believe I am the guardian of the master emerald there is no way such energy exists.

Sally: that is what we thought to Knuckles but if we don't go and investigate who knows what type of dangerous things could happen.

Knuckles: yeah you're right, fine let's go.

Danny: we got to be careful though, we don't know who or what is even producing this energy.

Sally: right, the energy is coming from the center of the mystic jungle, we got to be careful.

Danny and the freedom fighters are all heading to the Mystic Jungle.

Danny: (as we get closer, I can feel the energy surging through my body) I think we're getting close, I can feel it.

Nicole: he's right, there it is

Sally: Tails, land the plane on that green area.

Tails: gotcha.

Amy: alright, were here.

Ryuko: wherever here is

Nicole: we are located in the heart of the Mystic Jungle, the energy is close by.

Sonic: psst, guys look.

Sally: hey it's….Eggman.

Orbot: doctor, here is your lunch.

Eggman: thank you, what's the process on the negative Chaos energy construction system?

Orbot: progress is 25% percent complete, the process is very behind due to the arriving of the wolf alpha, pursue further delay of the evolution of Chaos energy.

Eggman: oh of all the lazy, here I go on the trouble of awaking that dark mythical creature up, and it cost me nothing but delays.

Ryuko: who is that fat guy?

Sonic: his name is doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman, he is an evil scientist who plans to rule the world with his empire Eggmanland, with humans and animals as slaves.

Miku: that's horrible.

Sonic: and you haven't even seen what he has done, he is very dangerous more dangerous then he looks.

Sally: it doesn't surprise me that he is behind all of this.

Eggman: *sigh* there has to be another way, some way to make the process more faster because this is unacceptable.

Orbot: there might be a way to get through the energy faster but in order to do that, we need the primary source of the Chaos energy.

Eggman: right the Chaos emeralds, with just one I will have the answer to all my problems, this is my dream come true, once I have mastered this energy I will be able to get rid of that blue nuisance Sonic and the world will finally be mine HOHOHOHO!

Sonic: ha, if I had a dime for every time he said that.

Blaze: guys we have been spotted.

Everyone: Huh?

Badnik: intruder alert, intruder alert.

Eggman: Hmm?

Sonic: *comes out of the bushes* hi Eggman, whats up?

Eggman: hehehe, look who is here if it isn't my old pal Sonic.

Knuckles: we heard what your planning, you wont get away with this.

Tails: yeah, were going to stop you like we always do.

Blaze: as guardian of the sol emeralds I will not allow you to harm anyone.

Silverz. And for the sake of the future I will not allow it either.

Eggman: ha, you all won't have a chance against the new power I'm about to posses.

Sally: you forgot me.

Eggman: HUH? Princess Sally Alicia Acorn! What are you doing here?

Ryuko: and me

Miku: and me

Danny: and me

Eggman: what, who are you people?

Ryuko: my name is Ryuko Matoi, I am from a different world and got sent to this world through a warp hole

Miku: and I'm Miku Hatsune, I am a vocaloid singer created by Crypton Future Media and I got sent here by a warp hole as well.

Danny: and I'm Danny the wolf, I'm from another world as well.

Eggman: wait a minute, you say you're from another world and you're a wolf, and this two girls have also been sent here, that means…..hehehe, you're the wolf alpha aren't you.

Danny: yes I am, and I know you Dr. Robotnik

Eggman: HOhoho, you might know me, but that doesn't change a thing, I really wish I could stay here and watch my minions destroy you but I got work to do farewell.

Miku: hey wait, that's playing dirty, COME BACK!

Sonic: juts ignore him.

Sally: umm guys, we got company

At that moment badniks started to surround us.

Sonic: he, this ought to be fun.

Sally: Fredom fighters go

Ryuko: life fiber synchronize, Kamui Senketsu

Sonic: uhh, gah. *spin dashes through badniks*

Sally: alright bucket heads lets dance. * swirls around with her blades destroying multiple badniks*

Silver: take this. * destroys all the robots with giant boulders*

Blaze: hah. *throws flame balls to badniks*

Ryuko: this will hurt, Senketsu!

Senketsu: right.

Ryuko: here we go.

Both: Scissor blade, Decapitation mode. *Ryuko slashes her scissor blade at the badniks leaving a giant explosion*

Miku: listen to this. * miku starts singing throwing giant waves of music making the badniks explode*

Danny: alright, now I get to have some fun, Chaos…..BLAST.

(BLAST) * Danny finishes of the badniks with a huge Chaos blast*

Tails: alright that's everyone.

Knuckles: oh man, it had to be over so soon.

Amy: Knuckles.

Knuckles: but you know how much I love punching things.

Danny: well at least the coast is clear, we need to find Eggman before he gets his hand the Chaos emerald.

Sally: Nicole scan the area for any near Chaos emeralds.

Nicole: Scanning Sally.

Nicole: there is a Chaos emerald located at Seaside Hill.

Danny: that is where Eggman is probably going since it's the nearest emerald

Sally: alright everyone lets go.

Looks like Danny and his friends were able to get more information about what is going on, however there are still questions that need to be answered, will they ever get solved, only time will tell in light and darkness chapter. 8


	8. Chapter 8

Light and darkness- ch. 8

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

8

Danny: (Man, I don't know where but I can feel the negative energy in all my directions, as if like everywhere and everything here is like already corrupted and yet everything here looks completely normal)

Nicole: we are almost at Seaside hill.

Tails: whoa, look at all those badniks.

Sonic: there looking for the Chaos emerald.

Ryuko: they seem to be very persistent to find this Chaos emerald, what's so special about it?

Sonic: the Chaos emeralds are miracle gemstones that have insane amount of power, with one emerald in hand you can cause chaos control and when you mastered it you can control time and space, there are seven emeralds in total once you collect all seven you can a power unlike anything you have seen, that's how I can turn Super Sonic.

Ryuko: huh, with that type it seems it can't be held in the wrong hands.

Miku: and since Eggman is an evil scientist then..

Sally: yup, we cannot let him have that emerald.

Ryuko: and how can we find it?

Sally: the Chaos emerald have a power in which were ever it lands, it can create beautiful forces of nature, so it must be in a spot in where there is plenty of plant life and /or waterfalls and lakes.

Danny: yeah but the only problem is that this is seaside hill, there is plant life, waterfalls, lakes and oceans everywhere which means it can be anywhere around here.

Nicole: no worries, I have detected the Chaos emerald, it is down there.

Knuckles: yeah I can feel the chaos energy, land here Tails.

Tails: got it.

The freedom fighters land at small hill in which in the distance the can see something glowing.

Miku: I see something shiny, is that the Chaos emerald.

Sally: yes it is

Sonic: (rushes over to the emerald) got it, one down six more to go.

Eggman: Thank you Sonic, (snaps Chaos emerald from his hand)

Sonic: HEY!

Eggman: HOHOHO! I suppose I should thank you for letting me to the Chaos emerald, but it be more fun to kill you, robots ATTAAAAACK!

At that moment more badniks appear surrounding the heroes.

Tails: there's more of them then before.

Sonic: hah, no big deal, ill handle this ugh gaah, (spin dashes at badniks)

Shockingly the badnik dodges Sonics spin attack.

Sonic: whaa?

Sally: Sonic, what happened?

Sonic: he dodge my spin attack, nobody's ever done that before.

Eggman: HOHOHO! I upgraded them with the negative Chaos energy, why would I ever make you fight against my original strengthen badniks when there are three more powerful people with you.

Danny: that explains why you launched your old badnik creations at us before didn't you, to create a predicted attack.

Eggman: and to give you the best for last, my robots are now even tougher than before, now I had fun knowing you all but this is goodbye.

The badniks start coordinating the freedom fighters so that they wont escape.

Sally: there is no other option, Freedom fighters GO.

Ryuko: life fiber synchronize, Kamui Senketsu.

Danny: (it's strange, something about this badniks are very different from the dark wolves, there power is not a strong as them but it is similar, I have a bad feeling about this)

Sonic: alright let's try this again, bu this time how about a homing attack, ugh gaah! ( Sonic spin dashes at the badniks)

The badniks manage to dodge Sonics spin dash.

Sonic: what the-wha how are you doing thi- ( slash)

A badnik manages to land an attack on Sonic

Sonic: daugh uff… hehe, looks like things are getting interesting.

Ryuko: let's do this Senketsu

Senektsu: careful Ryuko, this robots have a weird power, like some sort of dark cosmetic energy surging through them, but how is it possible, there just mechanical beings.

Ryuko: yeeeaaah, not sure what you're talking about but either way, lets rip them to shreds, take THIIIS!

Ryuko dashes to the badniks but they manage to dodge her, but Ryuko comes back twirling her scissor blade.

Ryuko: AAAHHH! (Lands a hit on the badnik)

Ryuko hits the badnik with her scissor blade but the badnik doesn't even get damaged.

Ryuko: wha-what…the hell

A buzz bomber launches a plasma blast to Ryuko.

Ryuko: huh, ghaaah (dodges the plasma blast but then strikes on the ground causing an explosion)

Sally: whoa, they never had this much power before.

Sonic: well it still isn't going to make us go down that easy, ugh gaah (Sonic rolls around at the speed of sound landing hets on badniks)

Sonic manages to hit the badniks but they are still unharmed.

Sonic: what the, how is this possible?

Eggman: HOHOHO! Look at you all, fighting like you have a chance to win it's adorable.

Danny: (oh man this is bad at this rate, who knows what type of dangerous things can happen if the heroes can barely attack, I need to step in) *draws out his sword*, alright lets see what you guys can do, AAAHH!

(Danny swings his sword causing sword slashes to the badniks)

Danny: ok, looks like I am able to damage them

Sonic: Danny, aim for the burn-bot it's the one controlling the badniks.

Danny: roger that Roger Craig

Sonic: huh what?

Danny: nothing, AAHH! (Danny runs to the badnik controlling the robots)

Eggman: oh no you don't (Fires homing missiles to Danny)

Danny: uh-oh (runs faster trying to lose the missiles)

Eggman: run all you want, im still going to squish you into blue jelly.

Miku: I don't think so, System discharge. (Miku send her pixels to the missiles causing them to explode), Go Danny-chan

Danny: got it, AAHH! (slashes his sword in the badnik) GUAAAHH! (Danny's sword starts to glow and the badnik starts to explode)

Eggman: oh come on, I was winning that one.

Amy: AAAHH! (Amy piko hammers Eggman egg mobile)

Knuckles: (kicks Eggman sending him flying in the air)

Eggman: AAaaahhh!

Sally: alright guys we did it

Sonic: yup and we got the emerald

Ryuko: huh, so that a chaos emerald

Miku: ohhh, shiny

Sonic: if you guys think that this is cool, then watch this, Chaos control (Sonic causes Chaos control landing a huge light in the sky)

Ryuko: whoa

Sonic: cool, huh

Danny: yeah, but we still have problem what are this badniks.

Tails: I can probably take one back to the lab for research

Sally: good idea that way we can figure out a weakness

Nicole: actually I think I already have

Sally: oh, and what is it Nicole

Nicole: its Danny's powers

Sally: can you please explain

Nicole: Danny's powers seem to be the only thing that can weaken the strange energy, when he slash his sword to the badniks, it made them weaker and also can charge up his power to a big level which is what happen after he slashed burn-bot.

Danny: you know that you mention it, when I slashed my sword into him I could feel myself faster and stronger.

Nicole: exactly in other words, Danny is the only one who can damage anything with this power. And to make thing more interesting Danny can lend over some of his power to whomever he lends it to.

Danny: I can?

Nicole: yes however, doing so is not easy since one need to get accustomed to the power in its body, one wrong move and it can be critical

Sonic: so what can we do Nicole

Nicole: first Danny needs to find his true meaning of power, once he has, he can be able to lend it to any of us

Danny: but I thought I already did.

Nicole: you have managed to master the first step, but you must still learn the next step.

Danny: ok looks like I still have more to figure out about my powers.

Sally: and will help you with that.

Danny: alright, it looks like there are still some things that need to be fixed here will start by figuring out the negative energy that's is surging into this world, then try to figure out a way to put things back in balance and then maybe we can figure out a way to get you guys back home.

Ryuko: do you really think that is possible

Miku: home?

Danny: it must be, of course I'm the one who got you guys here, but there also must be a way to get you guys back as well

Nicole: Processing…. There is.

Everyone: huh?

Nicole: this negative energy is not only causing you to make your powers feel unbalanced but is also keeping you trap here, once the negative energy is gone there might be a way to get you guys back home.

Ryuko: so were pretty much stuck here until then.

Nicole: processing…. Yes

Miku: and is there any way for us to get better at our powers too.

Nicole: processing….yes

Miku: and are there any other of our own friends here.

Nicole: processing….yes

Danny: ok then, looks like we got work to do, lets all go back to HQ there we can start working on whats thins energy Eggman has been working on.

Amy: wait what about the dark mythical creature.

Danny: what?

Amy: Eggman said something about a dark mythical creature waking up, what could that have mean?

Tails: I don't know.

Danny: hmm, hey Silver

Silver: yeah

Danny: your from the future right.

Silver: yes

Danny: what happen in your future that may have caused the distruction.

Silver: well… all I know is that before I came to this world, my future had everything demolished, no lives, no plants and no light, everything was dark and dead, fire, demons, monsters and all sorts of things.

Danny: ok that doesn't sound good, whatever it is, it is bound to be disastrous.

Sally: no kidding, just hearing that gave me chills.

Danny: ok we must figure out what Eggman is up to and fast.

Ryuko: yeah alright

Danny: let's go guys….aagh!

Miku: Danny what's wrong?

Danny: my head…won't stop spinning aagh!

Sally: See you soon Danny. (whisper)

To be continued..

Danny and his friends got a few answer but more still need to be answered, will they ever get the answers, will they meet any more characters as they go, will Danny learn his true power, will they find out what Eggman is up to, Follow me in case you don't want to miss out the next chapters of Light and Darkness.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Light and Darkness – Ch. 9

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

9

?: Wake up big bro.

Danny: HUH?

Sister: *groans* finally you're up, you need to stop sleeping in you know it is bad for a living.

Danny: you sound just like Mom, you need to start worrying about yourself Emily.

Emily: wow, you haven't been calling me by name for a longtime huh Danny.

Danny: Yup, it's been years since we called ourselves by our names, what about Elizabeth.

Emily: she's still sleeping, she's a baby you know.

Danny: not for long you know.

Emily: hurry up get dressed, you don't want to be late.

As she kisses my head, she leaves me alone on my room, leaving me enough time to think about what is happening.

Danny: (hmm, ever since I made my OC character I have been having this weird times in where I go to another dimension that apparently I created when I wanted to create my own stories and adventures, however the stories that go passing by are the ones in where I am actually in them, my own human mind, thoughts, feelings and heart, but am I really doing or giving something out of it?, what is all this about anyway, why is this happening, and does this happen to everyone when they create their own OC character and fan fiction, hmm I wonder?)

As I go down the stairs I spot my Mom and Dad with unhappy faces

Danny: (oh boy, here we go again?)

Dad: Danny, sit down.

Danny: *gulp*

Mom: do you want to explain this

*shows report card*

Danny: (crap, today is report card day, I'm dead)

Math: C

Social Study's: D

English: C

P.E: C

Science: F

Danny: (what? I can't believe it, I thought I'd study hard for the test and homework), Mom, Dad I-I- eh uh

Mom: do you think this is funny, your Dad and I are working hard for your education and you give us this.

Danny: but Mom I don't know why-

Dad: no buts, when you come back to school, you are punished for six months, and you will no longer come with us in our vacation.

Danny: what? No come on please I swear I study for this but-

Mom: it looks like you did, do you think this is acceptable, your sister report card came way better than yours, look at it.

Danny: (wow, no kidding three B and two A)

Mom: you are no longer coming with us.

Danny: But Mom you're just going to leave me here all by myself for the entire week.

Mom: you can cook your own meals and there is enough food for you and you will be supervised by your aunt.

Danny: but Mom this is unfair, I swear I studied for this but I don't know why I failed, I swear I tried hard.

Dad: our decision is made up, when you come back it's up to your room and you better get a better grade next time or else.

Danny: (why does this had to happen, this trip was supposed to be a family trip, now I'm being left behind *sigh*)

At school

Danny: (well the report cards have been send, and now I'm grounded with no family vacation)

Teacher: alright, your report cards have been sent last night so your parents might have already seen them, congratulations to you all for getting good grades.

Student: dude, I got an A on three assignments, I thought I failed for sure.

Student 2: I know me two.

Student 3: I totally crashed my math test haha, now my family and I are going out to celebrate.

Danny: (*sigh* this is torture I feel like I can cry)

Teacher: however there is actually one student who has not been passed.

Danny: (HONESTLY!, why?)

Teacher: Danny, your tests were horrifying, I'm sorry to say that you failed.

Student: Ha, sure sucks to be that loser

Student 4: *sigh*honestly, why is he still here, he's got no talent at all.

Danny: (why does the universe hate me so much? I just want to go home and cry)

2 hours later

Teacher: alright since we have passed the new subjects were are going to be talking about this next month's, today you all are going to be leaving early, have a nice day.

Danny: (at least the universe doesn't hate me that much)

Later

Danny: I'm home

Emily: hey big bro, how where your grades

Danny: Shut up, I'm not in the mood.

Emily: wait I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry, Mom and Dad told me all about it, I'm sure they don't mean it.

Danny: yes they do, do you remember when they tried to kick me out of the house

Emily: oh yeah.

Danny: look sis, Mom and Dad made their decision and there is no turning back, so take care of Elizabeth for me please.

Emily: but it isn't fair, we are going to have fun and we are leaving you behind

Danny: I'm used to it ok, don't worry about me I'll be fine

Elizabeth: *comes running down the stairs* brother!

Danny: oh hey kiddo

Elizabeth: are you ready for the theme park for tomorrow

Danny: sorry Ely, I'm not going

Elizabeth: what why?

Danny: Mommy and Daddy said no

Elizabeth: ohhh, but I wanted to be with you for our trip

Danny: don't worry Emily will take care of you but I'm staying behind but have fun ok

Elizabeth: Ok

Emily: bro, I'm worried about you, you don't have good grades, you don't have any friends, and you don't have a girlfriend and you're almost eighteen years old

Danny: ha, I don't need any of that to be happy (but I wish I had them) I'll be fine ok don't worry.

Mom: *come from the kitchen* dinner is ready let's all gather up and- hey what are you doing here up to your room you're grounded.

Danny: but what about dinner I'm hungry

Mom: no dinner for you young man, until you learn to take responsibility.

Danny: but-

Mom: go to your room!

Danny:*sigh*, *stomach growls* (sorry pal, no food for you tonight)

As I go upstairs I can smell the food of my mother, and I'm starving

Sally: oh Danny, I wish I was there with you to help *whisper*

Danny: me to Sal, me to.

Later

Danny: Ok I took a shower, tooth brushed and stomach growling *growls*, oh God can't I at least have an apple

Knock Knock

Danny: hmm? *opens the door*

Emily: hey bro

Danny: huh, what are you doing here?

Emily: Mom and Dad went to sleep, so I got you some leftovers, if you want them.

Danny: oh thank you, I owe you one

Emily: it's alright, goodnight

Danny: (thank god, now I can rest without a stomach growling at me all night) Just close my eyes and go to sleep.

As everything went black I could feel myself changing once again.

Danny: here we go again, *transforms into his OC*

As I woke up I found myself back in Mobius but…

Danny: Huh?! What the heck?!

Everyone around me were running for their lives but from what?

Sally: Danny over here!

Danny: huh? Oh I'm coming Sal

Danny runs to Sally

Danny: what is going on?

Sally: Eggman send his entire army of Death egg robots and they are destroying the whole city

At that moment a hologram appears.

Eggman: HOHOHO!

Danny: Eggman

Eggman: greeting my wolf friend, it's been a while

Danny: it's been a day

Eggman: less arguing more talking.

Danny: what do you want now egg face

Eggman: I want what is mine, the Chaos emerald

Danny: you're insane if you think I'll just give it to you

Eggman: HOHOHO! I'm insane either way, because if you wish to see your friend sagain I sugest you give me the emrald

And at that moment Eggman reveals Miku all tied up in a chamber

Danny: *gasp* Miku

Eggman: HOHOHO! She will make a perfect slave for my army when she is robotized

Danny: no you can't do this, I'll do anything you want but please don't hurt her

Eggman: if you ever wish to see her again come to my lair, I'll make my robots stop rampaging so you can get here without worrying about the citizens, you have 1 hour to get here otherwise which weapon would suit her better, arm canon or rocket fists HOHOHO!

To be continued…

Eggman captured Hatsune Miku and is going to turn her into a robot, will Danny make it in time, will his family ever get along like they used to, will he be able to learn his true powers and will he be able to save her in time. Go see Light and Darkness chapter 10 to find out. P.S I apologize for taking so long to upload a new chapter but I have been busy with exams hope you all understand and if your new into reading my story and don't want to miss out on new chapters make sure to follow me and give a like and if you also like to give a review about my stories I am all ears, thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Light and Darkness- Ch. 10

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

10

Eggman has Hatsune Miku trapped in his lair and is going to turn her into a robot, if I don't hurry she will be gone forever

Eggman: So you have 1 hour to get here and will talk in person… if you can that is, heheheHAHAHOHOHOAHH! *coughs loudly*

Hologram disappears

Danny: oh man, he is enjoying this way to much

Sally: we have to save Miku

Danny: I know but we can't give Eggman the Emerald

Sally: don't worry I have a plan, but will need Knuckles help

Meanwhile at Eggmans lair

Eggman: Don't worry my darling the robotizacion won't hurt, you'll just stop living

Miku: MMMHHMM!

Eggman: oh of course, where are my manners, here let me take of the tape

Rips of the tape in her mouth

Miku: OUCH!

Eggman: hehehe sorry

Miku: you are just as bad Sonic said you be

Eggman: oh im not sure what that blue mouse told you about but it's not entirely true my dear

Miku: what do you mean?

Eggman: you see my dear, the human empire has been ruling supreme for thousands of years now, however they are ruining the planet as we know it and so I want to help them, when my army is done destroying all the things the humans have created soon everything will change, I will remake this entire world, a better world in where I rule and things are under control, no more restrictions and no more laws and do you wish to know something you can be one of us, all powerful greater than anything you have imagined and all I need is your help and that emerald

Miku: No, I will not fall for your tricks, I won't help you

Eggman: ahh, pity

Miku: you'll see, once Danny and the rest of my friends get here you are going to be sorry

Eggman: you care so much about that wolf and yet you don't even know his real purpose for being here

Miku: what do you mean?

Eggman: do you really think that all this happened just by coincidence, No my dear, there is a reason of why your wolf friend got here and let me tell you, what got him here can also kill him

Miku: What do you mean by that, what is going to happen to him?

Eggman: im afraid I don't have an answer for that because I don't even know, but trust me little one, if he continues to come back to this world and keeps protecting you guys….he will Die

Miku: NO!

Meanwhile at Freedom HQ

Danny: alright everyone lets go save her

Sally: Freedom Fighters onwards

As me and the Freedom fighters head of to Eggmans lair, I am left with concerns

Danny: (Don't worry Miku, were coming to get you hang on a bit longer)

At Eggmans lair

Miku: You can't do this, it's not right

Eggman: Don't worry my dear, like I said it won't hurt and besides I can make 10 times more better then what that wolf made you

Miku: don't talk to my friend like that, he saved me

Eggman: oh im sure he did, but like I said the more he protects the more he will go

Miku: then I will save him

Eggman: HOHOHO! Oh look at you, your adorable, almost makes me feel bad to haft to say goodbye to this side of yours

Miku: *grouns* No

Meanwhile

Sally: there's Eggmans base

Danny: im going in *jumps out of the plane

Sally: No Danny wait

Danny enters Eggmans lair through the rooftop and as he enters there are badniks everywhere

Danny: oh come on, give me a break *draws out his sword*

Alright dumb bots lets dance, ugh ahh

Danny salshes his sword rapitidly through the badniks while jumping from wall to wall and creates a giant spinning blade with his sword digging in a bunch of badniks

Danny: ha, how do you like me now

Eggman: HOHOHO! Enjoy your last moments of free will

Miku: NOO!

Danny: *danny fur tingles* (huh? Miku I can feel her she is not going to make it, I got no time to waste got to get there now)

Danny runs at amazing speeds to get to Miku

Danny: gotta go faster, ghhh AHHH! *BLAST*

Danny creates a Sonic boom and runs faster than he did before

Eggman: HOHO! Farewell

Computer: Robitzacion in five..

Danny: al…most..there

Computer: four

Danny: Hang…on

Computer: three…two

Eggman: HOHOHO!

Miku: Goodbye Everyone, Sonic, Sally, Ryuko…Danny

Danny: *pants* *pants* *starts glowing blue*

Miku: I am so sorry Danny

Computer: One

Miku: Goodbye

Danny: ahh, HATSUNEEE! *BLAST*

Danny bursts out in speed slowing time and knocking Eggmans door

Danny: MIKU!

As everything goes in slow motion Danny breaks the chamber in where Hatsune was being held and get her out in time before the computer turned on the robitizacion

Danny: ugh AHH!

Miku: oof

Eggman: HUH?!

Computer: activating robotizicacion

As the computer turns on the robotizicacion unit, it had no host to robotize and lending it to fry it Sucrets

Computer: Error… Error…auto destruction mode in 10 seconds

Eggman: GRR NO, THIS WONT BE THE END OF IT I WILL BE BACK HOHOHO!

Eggman escapes with his eggmobile leaving Danny and Hatsune Behind

Computer: in 10…9

Danny: there is no other way *carry's Miku*

Miku: Oh?

Danny: hang on tight

Danny starts running to the exit while the building starts to drop down in flames

Sally: Danny what's going on the building is falling apart *through radio*

Danny: don't worry I got Miku with me wait for us at the west side of the building wre heading there now

Computer: four

Sally: hurry *through radio*

Computer: three…two…one

Danny: grr AHH! *jumps out of the building*

*KOBOOOW*

Danny: ahh!

Miku: ahh!

The explosion sends Danny and Miku flying

Danny: huh?

Miku: aaahh!

Danny: (oh no, Miku) *looks down* (were going to crash, I cant let her get hurt) ugh, just a little closer

Danny grabs Miku by her waist

Miku: huh?

Danny: brace yourself

Danny and Miku crash into the ground, but only Danny got injured

Miku: *grouns* *gasp* Danny..Danny wake up

Danny: …

Miku: no please…system command healing factor

Hatsune uses her powers to try to heal Danny

Danny: ….

Miku: no..why isn't it working..system command healing factor

Danny: ….

Miku: no please…I am so sorry…this is all my fault..if only I had been more wiser

Danny: *groans* no..It's not..Miku

Miku: *gasp* Danny…don't move you're heavily injured

Danny: it's not as bad as when I fought you

Miku: *starts tearing up* oh Danny *hugs him*

Danny: oof, huh?

Miku: Thank you….my hero

Danny: (….ok this is awkward)

Sally: Danny are you ok? *through radio*

Danny: huh? Uhh yeah were ok

Sally: oh thank goodness, listen were on the other side of the building meet us there

Danny: Roger, come on Miku lets go

Later

Danny: *sigh* where are they?

Miku: wait do you hear that?

Danny: huh? It sounds like a plane….the tornado

Sonic: guys up here!

Danny: *carry's Miku* hang on *jumps on plane*

Ryuko: she's safe

Danny: barely, she was about to turn into a robot

Sally: sorry for taking so long but we had to get rid some of Eggmans shuttles

Danny: its fine, what's important is that Hatsune is back safe and sound

Sonic: sooo…what were you two doing while waiting for us huh? *smirks*

Danny: what's that look for, all we did was-

Miku: Danny saved me, I never got to experience a night like this so I thanked him personally, it was so warm, comforting and it felt so good

Ryuko: he did what, what on earth did that creep do to you?!

Sally: I wish to know to, what did you do Danny?

Danny: no it's a misunderstanding we just-

Miku: thank you Danny for giving me such an amazing experience *hugs him*

Danny: ohh, YOUR KILLING ME!

Ryuko: looks like you need a little dose of pervert punishment, PERVERT PUNISHMENT, LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE KAMUI SENKETSU

Danny: NO WAIT RYUKO IT'S JUST A MISUNDER-

Ryuko: TAKE THIIIS!

Danny: *Screams in fear and pain*

SENI-SOSHITSU

Later

Tails: oh hey you guys are back aaaand what happened to Danny? Where there a lot of badniks and they hurt him?

Sally: Nope, he got a little pervert punishment

Tails: ah what?

Danny: *sigh* your still young to know that Tails, ouch

Ryuko: and of you try to touch her again, It will be even worse

Danny: for the hundred of time it was a misunderstanding (why do Anime girls always jump into conclusions?)

Danny: hey Miku did Eggman do anything to you, did he hurt you, threat you or anything

Miku: well…he did told me a few things

Sally: like what?

Miku: he told me a few things about Danny that he didn't just create this world, someone or something brought him here to this world.

Danny: wait but I thought you guys said that I came to this world with my own thought and imagination

Sally: yeah well, that was only half true Danny

Danny: what?

Sonic: you see, you have created this world but you weren't supposed to come here and when you created your OC it activated the power source of whatever brought you here to this world

Sally: we thought it was just you Danny but it turns out there is something else lurking on this world that you created accidently

Danny: but if that's true… I don't remember what it was

Amy: do you think it has to do with what Eggman said about dark mythical creature

Sally: it's possible

Danny: well I don't care, no matter what happens I swear I will protect you guys, that is going to be my number one priority in this world, get this world back to normal, get you guys back home and protect all of you even if it means costing my own life

Miku: (I don't like the sound of that)

Sally: were better off if we stick together

Danny: right Freedom fighters unit

Everyone: YEAH!

Danny: oh man, im starting to get dizzy again oh ugh….

Sally: See you soon*whisper*

To be continued….

Eggman told a secret to Hatsune, what will it mean for Danny and will they ever be able to solve all there problems stay tune to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Light and Darkness- Ch. 11

By Daniel Cañongo

11

?: sweetheart wake up!

Danny: Huh?

?: good morning Honey sleep well.

Danny: Huh? Oh aunt Stella *yawn* yeah I sleep well (per say)

Stella: that's good sweet heart, what were you dreaming about was it a girl?

Danny: huh?

Stella: you were shouting some girls name in your sleep I think it was….Hatsune Miku

Danny: (oops, I must have been shouting out Hatsunes name so outloud) umm, not entirely auntie shes just….a vocaloid singer who sings songs and I fell asleep listening to one of them so I guess I must have been dreaming about her songs

Stella: oh well alright

Danny: where are my parents and sisters?

Stella: they all left

Danny: oh yeah right that there umm…going on their family vacation right

Stella: yes honey, I'm sorry they had to leave you behind

Danny: no it's no problem heh…I'm used to it

Stella: oh come on now dear, don't say that about yourself, come on up and going I made your favorite breakfast, Scrambled eggs with pancakes and salad.

Danny: oh! I will be right down

Stella: take your time *leaves*

Danny: (welp, I'm at home with nothing to do other than eat and watch my shows)

Sally: hey Danny. *whisper*

Danny: huh? What is it Sal?

Sally: as soon as you finish eating come back to Mobius, there is something we need to show you

Danny: ok

Later

Stella: alright here it is

Danny: whoa, auntie this looks delicious

Stella: well I made it ever since you were little, you always left the plate all clean and empty when I served you this.

Danny: hehe thanks auntie, well Itadakimasu

Stella: What?

Danny: oh uh, that's nothing just forget it (man if she found out were I got that word who knows what she might think of me will she think I'm a Weeaboo or an Otaku cause I may watch anime but I don't cosplay or have figures as my Waifus, however I did imagine some girls being my Waifus, hmm I wonder what that makes me…I rather not think about it but I'm not saying that Weeaboos or Otakus are weird and stupid)

Later

Danny: thanks for the meal auntie it was delicious

Stella: no problem, ill wash the dishes and can you do the laundry

Danny: Sure

Later

Danny: add the clothes, add the soup and set the timer and it is done, now what was I supposed to do after this….oh yeah see Sally and the others to see what is up. Aunt Stella im going to my room to finish some work I have

Stella: Ok dear I'll let you know when its supper time

Danny: gotcha *goes up stairs* all right all I got to do is imagine myself to go into their world *closes his eyes*

Blue electricity start covering Danny's body

Danny: Hang on guys, I'm coming *transforms into his OC*

In Mobius

Danny: is anybody here

Sally: over here

Danny: coming

In Freedom HQ

Danny: what was you wanted to show me?

Sally: this

Sally then shows a graph in where it traces the negative chaos energy and it is shocking

Danny: oh my god

Sally: the negative energy is building up in every single place in this world, monsters and demons show up at night and cause chaos everywhere, ever since Eggman took the attack on the city things have been looking bad.

Danny: (what could Eggman possibly be up for, for all I know is that he wants to wake up some sort of evil life form, but who or what is it, and why does he want its power, more importantly what will happen if he does gets his hands on that power?)

Ryuko: you guys!

Sally: hmm what's wrong?

Ryuko: were under attack by that fat bald guy

Danny: Eggman

Sally: Nicole track the attack

Nicole: on it Sally *Scans*, the attack is located on the south of Sunset heights

Danny: Sunset Heights it is, Freedom fighters unit!

Meanwhile

Eggman: hehehe, that's right come to me little big good wolf, and your powers will soon be mine

Orbot: umm, excuse me boss

Eggman: grr what is it?

Orbot: I don't mean to worry but it appears that the Freedom fighters are not the only ones coming here

Eggman: what, then who else?

Orbot: my processers can't identify the object, it is moving too fast

Eggman: to fast? Wait do you hear that?

Orbot: it sounds like a plane

Eggman: hehehe, the tornado

Tails: there he is

Danny: im going down *jumps from the plane*

Sally: Danny wait, ohh I wish he'd stop doing that

Danny: *lands* what is it now Egghead?

Eggman: ah but if it isn't my blue wolf friend, we meat again

Sonic: aww, he comes for a few days and you already forget about me, I thought we were closer Egghead

Eggman: well well, if it isn't Sonic my other worst enemy

Danny: cut the chatter, what do you want now?

Eggman: you already know, I want the chaos emerald

Danny: If you want then you're going to haft to get through me, I'm not letting you harm my friends

Eggman: all right the hard way it is, let me introduce you to a little friend

At that moment red eyes come out of the forest

Metal Sonic: *robotic mummers*

Danny: METAL SONIC!

Eggman: hehe, Metal Sonic teach this intruder how you deal with your enemies

Metal Sonic: E&%Q YH#$G

Sonic: don't know what you just said but lets go, ugh gah *Spin dashes at Metal but metal grabs his spin ball and throws him out*

Danny: alright nobody said this was going to be easy *draws out sword* System command generate thermal element *finger points glow red* Discharge *throws fire arrow shapes at Metal*

Metal Sonic launches mini rockets at the arrows making them explode and cause smoke, just when Metal lost visual contact Danny comes in and slashes Metal with his sword knocking him into a tree.

Metal Sonic: So%& o#% B$#%H

Metal Sonic then comes scratching badly at Danny making him bleed

Danny: ugggh, agh

Metal sonic is about to finish Danny when…

?: no you don't

Danny: huh? Ryuko

Ryuko: heh, got your back, lets do this Senketsu, Life Fiber synchronize Kamui SENKETSU! *transforms into her Kamui*

This will hurt

Ryuko then swirls with her scissor blade while Metal Sonic tries to block her sword attacks

Amy: there right here

Knuckles: alright time to get serious, Knuckles punch

Knuckles then charges at Metal Sonic with his flaming fist

Metal Sonic: Z#$*s E°#$

Miku: Danny hang on, System command healing factor

Miku uses her powers to heal Danny wounds

Danny: thanks, hey by the way I noticed that you're not calling me Danny-chan anymore

Miku: oh, I guess I just got used to the language

Sonic: guys his coming back

Metal Sonic: XB$%

Amy: alright lets see what you can do, ugAAAHH!

Amy tries to hit Metal Sonic with her Piko Hammer but Metal manages to dodge them and then Metal grabs a stick and adds it with a rock making his own hammer

Amy: hey hammers are my thing, AAAHH-

Amy tries to hit Metal but he manages to hit Amy first knocking her out

Ryuko: that is on tough Robot

Sonic: it's one of Eggmans deadliest creations

Metal Sonic: SH&#%$ Y"&ZZ¡

Metal Sonic then lauches a huge blast that knocks everyone out

Ryuko: ugh Damn it

Senkutsu: I reached my limit im sorry Ryuko

Ryuko: senketsu?

At that moment Senketsu get ripped to shreds

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Sonic: what happened to him?

Ryuko: he lost his life fiber, but how?

Eggman: tsk tsk, when you all were fighting my robots I gathered some data and forged it all into Metal Sonic making your Kamui lose its Life fiber

Ryuko: you bastard

Eggman: HOHOHO, Metal Sonic finish them

?: CHAOS SPEAR

At that moment a spear is launched to Metal Sonic making him explode

Eggman: wait what, what just happened?!

?: hmph such trashy robot I must say doctor

Danny: no way it cant be

Sonic: oh wow look who it is *smiles*

Ryuko: whoa, who are you?

?: hmph I have no right to tell you, now….CHAOS CONTROL!  
Eggman: AAAaaahhh!

Eggman is launched to the sky from the chaos energy

Sally: thanks for saving us Sha-

?: I didn't came here for you, I came her for you three *points at Danny, Ryuko and Miku*

Miku: huh? Why us?

?: do you have any idea of the trouble your causing, this entire world is going to fall and its your guys its fault

Ryuko: hey we didn't do anything!

?: oh really

Danny: its true we don't even know what your blaming us for

?: hmph im not going to fall for your lies, now im going to destroy you before you destroy this planet

Sonic: hey man no WAIT!

?: Chaos torrent *launches a torrent toword Ryuko but..*

Danny: NO! *gets in the way of the Torrent* ugh *falls to the ground*

Ryuko and Miku: DANNY!

To be continued…

Danny has been attacked by a mysterious enemy, what will happen to Danny, who is the mysterious enemy, what will be to come to this world, will Danny be able to get back with his family, Keep in touch for the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Light and Darkness- Ch. 12

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

12

Everything went black, I couldn't see anything just screams and crying but I could tell who they were from their voices

Miku: don't die Danny hang on

Sonic: I am going after him

Sally: Hang on everything is going to be ok

Miku: my healing isn't working his losing to much blood

Knuckles: isn't there anything we can do to save him

Nicole: there is one way

Everyone: huh?

Nicole: there is a healing command you can do to save him however doing so is too risky since the healing process takes away some of your life into the injured subject

Miku: tell me, I'll do it

Amy: but Miku

Miku: he saved my life, now it's my turn to return the favor

Nicole: are you sure about this?

Miku: yes

Nicole: first put your hand into his hand

Miku: *grabs his hand* ok

Nicole: now say, "transfer life durability self to left"

Miku: ok, transfer life durability self to left

At that moment Danny and Mikus hands start to glow

Sally: its working his wounds are disappearing

Miku: *cough* good

Ryuko: Miku stop your giving up to much of your life

Miku: I-Its fine….I….can…keep….going

Hatsunes face starts to turn pale and her eyes are turning white

Sally: Miku that's enough!

Miku: *cough* *cough* no….I….must…save…him

At that moment Danny grabs Mikus hand

Miku: huh?

Danny: that's enough Miku….I'll be ok now

Miku: no….your still….injured *cough* I….haft…to keep…going

Danny: its fine, my wounds will heal on their own…..thank you

Miku: sure *passes out*

Knuckles: I got her, she will be fine she is just tired ill get her back to the plane

Sally: thank you

Danny: hey where is Sha-

Sonic: GET BACK HERE!

Danny: huh?

?: get out of my way or ill destroy you too

Sonic: but you don't understand there not responsible for this

?: no you don't understand, if we let them live it will cause a catastrophic anomaly that will destroy this planet

Sonic: what do you mean?

?: you *points at Danny*

Danny: me?

?: you're the one responsible for all this, ever since you came here there has been serious major special quakes going on everywhere, the barrier between worlds has weekind

Ryuko: what do you mean, what are we even facing here?

?: you have already witnessed it, haven't you seen the energy building up in this world

Sally: actually yes, some sort of negative Chaos energy

?: exactly, this energy is not natural as the regular Chaos energy, this energy is demonic, it can curse or possess anyone who has its strong energy

Ryuko: but what does this has to do with us?

?: everything, when this wolf put you all together it caused a shock in the space time continuum, and if this doesn't stop who know what terrible events might happen if you guys stay, which is why I need to destroy you I don't care what the price it is, I will destroy you no matter what it takes.

Ryuko: hold it, you won't destroy us because I won't let it, I have my own rights and if fighting you means to settle the score then I will fight even without my Kamui

Senketsu: Ryuko no!

Ryuko: Stay out of this Senketsu

?: So, you're willing to put anything to protect this pathetic friends of yours

Ryuko: im not doing this for them, like I said I have my own ways and I will not go down without a fight

?: your crazy and stupid, bad combination

Ryuko: your bluff is the only thing that's bad around here, cause you're going to fight me so let's fight

?: fine, have it your way…CHAOS SPEARS

Chaos spears are then launched to Ryuko but she manages to dodge them, then she comes sliding through with her scissor blade

?: hah, that scissor blade is no match for my-GAHAAHH!

Ryuko then slashes the enemy

Ryuko: that will teach to open your big mouth

?: *Pants* that weapon…where did you get it

Ryuko: I got it from my father

?: really?

Ryuko: yeah really, he was murdered but he gave me this sailor uniform that is ripped to shreds, his name is Sneketsu he has been my partner for as long as I can remember, he is my best….my only friend and he sacrificed himself as well to save me, he got burn to crust but ever since I got here, I have reunited with him and as long as I am here, I made a promise that I will protect him and everyone else that is here, that is my reason to fight.

?: hmm…I see *smiles*

?: looks like there's more to you than meets the eye, you and I have so much in common

Ryuko: what do you mean?

?: I too as well had a loved one who was murdered, she was my best….my only friend, I made a promise to her that I would take her to earth…but she got murdered and I couldn't even take her here…hmm alright ill let this slide however you all are still dangerous to stay here so I must get rid of the one who triggered everything…you *points at Danny* I will finish you off

Sally: no no wait

?: what is it now?

Sally: look we can fix this, he is the only one who can stop this energy

?:….really

Sally: yes, he can defeat the monsters and be able to find a way to get this guys back home, we just need to find where is this negative energy is building up, we already know who is responsible for it however we don't know where he is producing it

?: it's the doctor isn't it

Sally: yes

?: hmph, fine I'll let you live

Sonic: great, hey and do you want to help us defeat al this monsters with us, it will be just like old times

?: I am more than enough on my own, ill handle things my way

Ryuko: (he, I kind of like this guy), hey if your ever free someday….im always down for a rematch

?: hmph *smiles* your on *starts walking away*

Ryuko: hey wait..who are you?

?: *chuckles* I'm Shadow

Ryuko: Shadow

Shadow: Shadow the hedgehog, now we will meet again *teleports out of there*

Ryuko: his kinda cool

Danny: (and so the edge lords meet and likes each other) well we got no time to waste, we better go and find out were this energy is coming from

Everyone: yeah!

To be continued….

Danny was capable of surviving Shadows attack however it doesn't mean that it will be the last fight, what will come to the heroes..keep in touch for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Light and Darkness- Ch. 13

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

13

As the Freedom fighters continue their search for the dark chaos energy, they spot upon a place with the other side of the city.

Danny: hey guys, I think I see something up ahead

Sonic: strange, I've never seen that place before

Sally: Nicole, scan the area

Nicole: Scanning Sally *Scans* Error

Sally: Huh?

Nicole: the places atmosphere is making me fail to sync

Danny: hugh *cough* *cough*

Amy: Danny, whats wrong?

Danny: I don't know, but its strong and its pulling me, like an instinct or feeling I had a few years ago, I don't know what it is but its strong and its pulling, I feel anger, sadness, despair…I..I just-

Knuckles: hey don't push yourself, you look like you're going to pass out, we already have Miku still unconscious I can't just keep an eye on her and you at the same time

Danny: don't worry, I'm fine let's go

Tails: I'm going to land hang on

As we all land, the presence of this weird feeling hits me harder every second we spend here

Ryuko: is that some sort of palace

Knuckles: looks abandon to me

Sally: we won't know until we look

Danny: I…uh…I

Sonic: what's wrong buddy?

Danny: *staring into space*

Sonic: hellooo…*whistles* anybody there

Danny: huh? Oh right, I'm just….scared

Sonic: scared?...it's just an abandon palace, doesn't look like there's anyone around either

Danny: no that's not what I meant…th-that's not…never mind I'm fine lets go

Sonic: (hmm, weird he never acted like that before)

As we all entered the palace, the more deeper this feeling was

Sally: Danny are you ok?

Danny: don't worry I'm fine, let's just keep going

Amy: hey guys I think I found something.

Ryuko: *grunts* the door is locked, hmm maybe we can knock it down but it's made of steel, I think I can break it down with my blade but since Senketsu is ripped up I'm going to need rope, some chains and-

Knuckles: ug GAH! *knocks the door down*

Ryuko: or we can do that

Sonic: whoa

Inside the door is a statue with a strange figure and ancient text all over the walls

Sally: what is this place, hey Knuckles can you read what's it saying?

Knuckle: yeah…hmm….it says, "The prophecy cannot be fulfilled, the fighters of light and darkness were meant to create knowledge and balance between good and evil but the process is to powerful and dangerous, if anyone tries to wake up this two creatures….. It could tear our universe apart"

Danny: What?!

Knuckles: "This power cannot be landed in the wrong hands, if anyone wakes up the second creature our universe is doomed"

Ryuko: what does it all mean?

Knuckles: wait there's more, "However, if this second creature is woken up, the first creature can be able to stop it and bring things back to normal, if the second creature is woken up, the first creature will come to help and defeat the second creature from its rampage, if the second creature is woken up, find the first creature and help him defeat what it has created"

Danny: wait what creatures?

Knuckles: I don't know, but that's all it says

Tails: hey guys check this painting on the wall

Danny: whoa

Sonic: it looks like a war

Sally: it is

Everyone: Huh?

Sally: look closer, these figures are people fighting and that giant dark shadow must be the second creature Knuckles was talking about

Amy: it doesn't have a face it's just two red glowing eyes, with demonic wings and claws, doesn't look like a demon though

Ryuko: then what is it?

Sally: Nicole could probably figure it out but she can't sync around this area

Danny: hey but what's this?

Tails: Hmm, I think it's the first creature, it's all blue with blue light on top of its head and it has a cape, looks like its fighting the black shadow

Danny: those must be the two creatures Knuckles was talking about, if all of this is true then maybe Eggman is trying to wake up the second creature who might be the one responsible for the negative Chaos energy and if that were true, then maybe we need to find the first creature it might be able to help us

Sally: only problem is that who knows where it can be, it can be anywhere around the world

Danny: yeah good point

Miku: *mumbles*

Knuckles: hey I think she is starting to wake up

Danny: Miku are you ok

Miku: mmm…I can't…I can't….eat another bite

Danny: Miku pull yourself together

Miku: Mmmm…ugh…Huh?

Danny: Morning sleeping beauty

Miku: oh hey….*grunts* how long was I out?

Knuckles: about 3 hours

Miku: where are we?

Danny: in some weird palace, we believe we might have found a solution to the problem in hand but the plan is spread thin

Miku: What is it?

Danny: we need to find this other creature who can be able to help us, but we don't know where or how to find him

Miku: oh well

Sonic: umm guys… I think we have other matters at hand

At that moment monsters and demons start to appear in the palace and the statues are coming to life and start attacking

Demon: *roars and lunges toward them*

Danny: Chaos spear *launches a spear to the demon*

Demon: *screech in pain then disappears*

Sally: there everywhere *activates her arm blades and starts slashing the monsters*

Minotaur: *roars and grabs an axe*

Sonic: I got him, time to rock and roll *Sonic spin dashes at the Minotaur making it fall*

Minotaur: *screeches in pain then disappears*

Cerberus: *growls and causes giant flames that surrounds the heroes*

Ryuko: get off of me

Demon: *screeches then grabs Ryuko*

Ryuko: ahh! Let go!

Danny: Ryuko!

Ryuko: run! Go!

The demon then stars to fly off with Ryuko

Danny: No….no *blue electricity starts to surround his body*

Sally: Danny whats going on- *gasp* Ryuko

Danny: no….NO! *blast*

At that moment Danny shoves a huge Chaos blast that kill all the creatures in the palace and runs to Ryuko

Danny: Get back here! *grabs the demon by its leg*

Demon: *screech*

The demon tries to knock Danny of but its no use

Danny: *takes out his sword* take this *slashes his sword on its leg

Demon: *screeches in pain then falls down*

Danny: Ryuko are you ok?

Ryuko: are you kidding that freaking hurt

Sally: Oh man that was a close call

Danny: yeah, things are getting worse the energy is getting stronger by the second, we need to find the other creature before it's too late (my powers are also getting stronger, I wonder how much more before I discover my true power)

?: Wow, looks like I missed all the fun

Danny: Huh?, is that

Ryuko: No way!

To be continued….

Danny and his friends are still in strangles but they are close, as soon as they can find this other creature, things can be taken at hand, but will they ever find it, will Danny be able to get Hatsune and Ryuko back home and will Danny get along with his family again, Stay tuned to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Light and Darkness- Ch. 14

By Daniel Cañongo

14

Ryuko: Heh, I thought I was the only one here, turns out I was wrong huh sister

?: you got that right

Sonic: whoa whose she

Ryuko: listen I don't know what your deal is but I got things to do, so I don't have time for what you're up too

?: don't have time, what I am up too, who do you think your talking too, I am here for my own reasons

Starts walking to a wall and the draws out a Sword

Sonic: whoa she has a sword

?: ugh HAAA! *knock the wall down* there you are

Ryuko: hey is that!

?: yes it is

Danny: hey but are you sure it's a good idea to put it on

?: I have too

Sonic: whoa HEY why are you taking your clothes off I—everybody out!

?: calm yourself and watch

Knuckles: you want us to see you…but you're naked in front of us guys

?: it's the only way to fulfill my ambitions

Sonic: but…who are you

?: … I am Satsuki

Sonic: saltsu-what

Satsuki: Satsuki Kiryuin, *cut her finger* take my blood Junketsu, it is what keeps us together, we will be together once again

Junketsu: *growls, then tugs at Satsuki*

Satsuki: *screeches*

Sonic: hey hey, what is going on

Sally: quick get it off of her

Satsuki: stay where you are and watch, I am here to stop what is going to be done, I am here because this world is in trouble, I am here because I will not let anyone beat me to my own ambitions MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE… a Kamui is just clothing AND I SHALL MAKE BOW TO MY WILL guh AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *transforms into her Kamui*

6 days later in another world

Elizabeth: woohoo! Catch me Emily

Emily: hang on

Elizabeth: *jumps* Whee

Emily: *catches her* oof your heavier then usual

Elizabeth: The water park is always so much fun… I just wish Danny was here

Emily: yeah…it's hard to have fun when this is supposed to be family trip and we leave a member behind…hmm I'm going to go talk to Mom and Dad ok, don't go where it's too deep and don't take of your safety jacket

Elizabeth: ok

Emily: *leaves the pool*

Emily leaves the pool to find our parents and she spots our Mom resting in a breeze bed

Mom: ahh, this is the life

Emily: hey uh Mom

Mom: oh yes what is it sweetheart

Emily: oh well…im just having so much fun and is Dad almost done cooking

Mom: almost he's making burgers and fried chicken, you're favorite

Emily: oh yeah, you know they are my brothers favorite too

Mom: yes but his not here, so will just enjoy it by ourselves

Emily: (wow, she never talked to him like that) umm yeah, and you know Elizabeth wanted to play with him

Mom: well, she's having fun with you isn't she

Emily: yeah but…. *sigh* I wanted him to come too

Mom: well he should have thought of that before he showed those scores

Emily: but Mom even if he did grounding him is enough but leaving him behind on our family vacation

Mom: let this be a lesson learned, and if he wants to be a part of this family then he better step it up

Emily: I understand that but-

Dad: alright dinner is ready come and get it

Mom: oh its time, call your sister will you

Emily: umm sure

Later

Dad: ahh, I haven't ate like that in a while

Mom: oh I remember

Both: hahaha!

Emily: (they seem happy, like my brother doesn't exist to them anymore)

Dad: hey Emily, you haven't ate a thing are you ok

Emily: it's just I'm mad

Mom: why what happened darling, did someone hurt you?

Emily: yes

Dad: who was it?

Emily: you two

Dad: what?!

Emily: *stands up* I can't believe you're actually laughing and having fun without my brother, this was supposed to be a family trip and we left him behind like a total stranger

Dad: honey we have been through this he need to learn his lesson

Emily: he already has and even if he didn't there is still no reason for us to leave him like he's not part of the family *stars tearing up* I just want us to be together, my brother is all alone and my parents don't even listen to him, and if this is how it is then I wish you guys would have left me behind as well *leaves*

Elizabeth: sister, wait for me *leaves*

Dad: I've never seen her this upset

Mom: hmm

Emily: *sniff* don't worry Elizabeth I'm ok

Elizabeth: ok

Emily: (I wonder what Danny is doing, hehe that idiot must be doing something stupid like sleeping in bed)

Meanwhile in another world

Danny: alright it's this way

Demon: *screeches*

Sally: there is to many of them

Miku: how did they even get here?

Danny: they have been appearing constantly, I'm getting a bad feeling about this

Satsuki: don't worry I have ways to do this, HAH! *slashes through a number of monsters with in a blink of an eye*

Sonic: whoa she's fast… I like it

Danny: System command generate aerial element *start to generate a green orb* Discharge *Multiple green orbs are then shot to the demons causing green swirls on them making them to die*  
Demons: *screech* *disappears*

Danny: that's the last of them

Sally: wow Danny you're getting better at your powers

Danny: I remembered a few things that I wanted to add my oc with the chaos control, that's how I knew, but we have been trying to find out what or where this second creature is for the entire week but we have no clue to where it is

Nicole: wellI have some good news

Sally: really, oh thank goodness

Nicole: Danny you have reach a new level of your powers, you can now share it to everyone here

Danny: wait really!

Nicole: yes

Ryuko: alright I've been willing to try those attacks you used

Danny: Alright, lest do… agh! Oh man so soon

Sally: see you soon *whisper*

…

Stella: Danny wake up

Danny: huh?

Stella: dear I have been calling you for dinner

Danny: oh sorry Aunt Stella, I guess I dozed off because of all my work

Stella: don't push yourself honey, now come on down before it gets cold

Danny: ok (Judging by her presence I get the feeling that my parents still haven't come back, I wonder what my whiny sisters are doing)

At the water park

Elizabeth: haha, look Emily he got knocked down with a frying pan and made a funny face

Emily: ha, yeah (Danny and I used to watch this when we were little as well, years go on pretty fast, makes me wish I could have done something for him while o still could, now it's too late there is nothing I can do for him now, his basically a loser)

Mom: alright girls time for bed

Emily: alright Ely time to turn off the TV

Elizabeth: ok

Mom: you two are easier to raise, unlike that other son we have

Emily: MOM!

Mom: alright, get your teeth brushed and pajamas on tomorrow were going back home

Emily: ok, goodnight (Wow, my Mom really is disappointed in him, he really is alone, well I'm not leaving him, he may be an idiot but he is still my brother)

Meanwhile

Stella: how was your meal Danny?

Danny: delicious auntie

Stella: I'm glad dear, well since your parents are coming home tomorrow I should be taking my leave

Danny: (the word parents brings chills and butterflies in my spine and stomach) umm, yeah, bye auntie I'll miss you (so much)

Stella: me two dear *kisses his forehead* goodbye *leaves*

Danny: (and I'm alone in this house, at night…oh man, I haven't felt this scared about being alone in my house at night with the thought of my parents coming home tomorrow since the night they were planning on kicking me out, I'm terrified of what will happen, there angry and disappointed in me and at school my classmates and teachers don't like me and the society believes I'm weird and crazy that they don't want to get near me and the police think I'm just a crazy person no one is going to believe or help me, what am I supposed to do, what am I even created to do, I have done nothing but disappoint my family, not even my other family members want to help not even my aunt Stella *sigh* the only thing I have are my sisters *smiles* and either way I'll keep smiling even if my heart hurts I'll keep smiling, besides it may look like it but I'm not alone, I believe it) Well see how things go tomorrow.

To be continued…

Look like Danny's parents are coming home but how will they react when they see Danny, and will they ever find the second creature they are supposed to find and how will there next fights will be now that Danny can share his powers to his friends , don't miss out on the next chapters to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Light and Darkness. – Ch. 15

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

15

The Next day

Danny: hmm, oh morning already *yawns* my parents are coming home today, oh please let them be in a good mood

Meanwhile

Mom: alright everyone say goodbye to the water park

Elizabeth: Goodbye Water Park I'll miss you

Emily: we didn't forget anything right

Dad: nope, now let's head back home, it will take 30 minutes so buckle up

Back at the house

Danny: Ok, house looks clean, dishes washed everything looks ok, and hopefully this can help make them feel comfortable to the fact that I can manage myself even when im alone

10 minutes later

Danny: well since there taking their time maybe I should check on my friends, ok here we go *closes eyes* *transforms into his OC*

In Mobius

Danny: hey guys

Sally: well look who's back

Danny: hey

Nicole: *teleports out of her computer* alright Danny are you ready?

Danny: I think so yeah

Nicole: good, then let's call everyone

Later

Ryuko: so how are we going to do this?

Nicole: well firstly Danny needs to concentrate into transferring his powers to the life being he is willing to give it

Danny: and how am I going to do that?

Nicole: First we need someone to help out, Ryuko would you like to go first

Ryuko: alright

Nicole: now hold her hands

Danny: ok *grabs Ryukos hands*

Nicole: now focus your thought and say, "System command transfer cosmetic cycle energy self to left"

Danny: Ok, System command transfer cosmetic cycle energy self to left

At that moment Danny and Ryukos hand start to glow

Ryuko: whoa I can feel it, I feel stronger and faster

Senketsu: I can feel it too, it's more effective than your blood

Then both of their hands glow brightly, then calms down

Danny: is It done

Nicole: yes

Ryuko: how do we know for sure?

Nicole: test it, try cutting down that tree without your kamui

Ryuko: ok *draws out her scissor blade* *inhales* sword skill smash, ugg AAHHH! *BLAST!*

Ryuko then slashes her sword but instead of cutting the tree she makes it explode

Ryuko: wha-what the?!

Danny: whoa did-that

Sally: amazing

Ryuko: Wow, senketsu is very powerful but this is different

Nicole: just imagine how your powers will be with your Kamui

Ryuko: oh yeah, im loving this, those monsters won't stand a chance

Blaze: hey don't count your chickens before you count your eggs

Sonic: Blaze is right the fact that Eggman and those monsters are still around means we can't let our guard down

Amy: I just want everyone to get home safely Ok

Danny: alright who's next?

1 hour later

Danny: alright that everyone

Sally: whoa so this is what I feel like to run at Sonics speed

Sonic: Ha at least I wont haft to carry you anymore Sal

Sally: oh Sonic stop it

Sonic: oh yeah and who's the one that going to make me

Sally: hmm, *looks into his eyes and smiles*

Sonic: hehe *looks into her eyes and smiles*

Amy: hey what is going on here

Sonic: GAH! Nothingnothingisgoingonhere HAHAHA!

Sally: *giggles*

Amy: *stare* hmmmm!

Danny: alright so are my powers really shared to everyone here

Nicole: yes and thanks to this, we will be able to take down those monsters easily

Everyone: YEAH!

Buzzbomer: *beep* *boop*

Eggman: those freedom fighters and there pesky little plans, there like something on your shoes that you can't wipe off

Orbot: it appears that they have search for a new angle and pull our legs right out from under us, quiet impressive really

Cubot: I don't have legs and neither do you dude

Orbot: don't remind me DUDE!

Eggman: grr, alright in order to get the resistance down were going to need to recruit some of the chaos emerlads, we are going to haft make a quick get out to get them

?: and by get out you mean flee with our tails between our legs, im a bit unpleased about this doctor

Eggman: just shut up and follow me

Later

Cream: more tea Mrs. Plush, ahem, don't mind if I do Mr. Bear

Cheese: chao chao

Miku: *giggles*

Cream: hmm, oh Mrs. Hatsune what's going on?

Miku: oh nothing just watching you play with your toys

Cream: im having a tea party with my friends

Miku: and don't you have other friends

Cream: umm no, you see I have always been like a mascot to others, just like a cute little bunny that wears cute clothes and play with her toys and haves a Chao, they always called me the Chao tamer, nothing interesting anyway

Miku: oh I see

Cream: but Mr. Sonic and Mr. Danny treated me differently, they saw good in me, and they take me to places I have never seen, they gave me confidence to be myself that's why I am with them and I don't want to leave them and as long as I'm here I will help and support you guys as much as I can and so does cheese

Cheese: Chao

Miku: ok then, you know I think you're awesome too

Cream: thank you Mrs. Hatsune I really appreciate that

Miku: *giggles* bye bye

Cream: Bye

Miku: such a sweet little girl, makes me wonder what keeps her even more motivated

*alarm*

Sally: attention everyone we have an emergency get into are 55121 immediately

Later

Danny: what's going on?

Sally: it's Eggman he is destroying the south side of Green hills using his death egg robots

Sonic: I wouldn't be surprise if he's looking for the other chaos emeralds

Ryuko: well what are we waiting for, I have been itching to use this new powers

Sally: alright, Freedom Fighters go

Meanwhile at Green hills

Eggman: as long as this death egg robots keep digging we should be able to reach the chaos emerald sooner

?: well you keep doing that, I have to go and make sure my powers are still stable

Eggman: right, and when this is done I better get my side of the deal

?: I told you I never break a promise, once the deal is done it can't be cheated to any of us both

Eggman: ok then

Meanwhile

Tails: does anyone see him

Satsuki: no there is so much smoke and fire I can barely see anything

Danny: wait there he is we found him.

Death egg robot: *looks up* "located target" *charges laser*

Sonic: and it looks like they found us too

The death egg robot then shoots the laser to them and manages to blast the side of the plane

Tails: we are losing altitude

Danny: everyone jump into the waters

Then the freedom fighters all jump into a lake

Danny: *inhales*

Sonic: help I-*sinks then comes out and inhales* can't swim }

Miku: I got you

Miku then carrys sonic out of the water

Sonic: *cough* Thanks I owe you one

Danny: is everyone ok

Silver: yeah it looks like it

Tails: except for the tornado

Danny: at least you can fix it, what's important is that everyone else is safe

Eggman: good thing for the surprise

Sonic: Eggman

Eggman: why hello Sonic I see that your still stubborn to stop me

Sonic: oh when don't I stop you it's like it's my job or something?

Satsuki: who are you?

Eggman: I am Dr. Gerald Eggman Robotnik and you are?

Stasuki: I am Satsuki, Satsuki Kiryuin you must be the one that is causing all this chaos

Eggman: yes I am, my robots are bocoming more powerful with this negative energy i have stored them, oh my own genius scares me sometimes

Tails: but that means you miscalculate that's a failure in my book

Eggman: you won't have to wait long to find out, now that I got this

Eggman then calls out a huge robot and puts himself into it

Sonic: hey that's the egg dragoon

Eggman: HOHOHO! My robots are getting close to finding the emerald and when they do the entire multiverse will be mine and soon I will become the greatest evil scientist the universe has ever know, NYAHAHAHA!

Orbot: the boss means business this time

Cubot: uh huh

Danny: dang it, alright everyone listen we need to some of us to take down the Egg dragoon but others need to take downs the Death egg robots, Sonic, Ryuko, Sally, Satsuki you guys take care of Eggman, Silver, Blaze we are going after the death egg robots

Miku: Ok

Sonic: let's do this

Danny: freedom fighters go

The freedom fighters then separate to make their attacks

Sonic: lets dance Egg head

Eggman: prepare to be skewered

Eggman then launches skewers from his Egg dragon but misses their targets

Satsuki: whoa I have seen kamuis turn into similar stuff like this but this way beyond that level

Eggman: HAHA to surpass expectations is the ultimate of genius, I wouldn't expect you to understand

Danny: hey over here you over sized can opener

The death egg robot then spot Danny and send one of their long fists to him, but Danny manages to dodge it and then runs on his arm aiming for the head

Danny: now is my chance *draws out sword* take this

Danny then goes through the death eggs eye making it explode

Silver: *activates his phsico kinesis* grr

Silver then lifts up one of the death egg robots

Silver: I will not allow you robots to destroy this world, grr AAHH!

Silver then throws the death egg robot into another one making them explode

A death egg robot then spots Blaze hovering towards them

Blaze: mega-trons

Blaze then throws flame spears to the death eggs face making it lose visual contact

Danny: Now is my chance, ugh AAHH!

Danny then goes through the death egg robot making it explode

Eggman: move all you want im still going to destroy you all

Sonic: not if I can help it, ug GAH!

Sonic then spin dashes into the egg dragoon head and eggman gets hit

Sonic: Girls now

Ryuko: ready sis

Sastuki: yes

Both: life fiber synchronize

Ryuko: Kamui Senketsu

Satsuki: Kamui Junketsu

Both transform into their Kamui

Both: uggAAAHH!

Eggman: NOO!

SENI-SOSHITSU

Eggman: AAAAaahhh!

Eggman is then send out flying

Sally: we did it

Ryuko: with Dannys help with his power transfer we fill more powerful

Satsuki: indeed

Danny: aww you guys stop it

Miku: hey guys, look what I found

Sonic: hey you found the chaos emerald

Danny: 2 down 5 more to go

Sally: ok were making some progress here, all we need to do is find this creature Knuckles told us about but if only we had more information about it

Danny: well as long as we keep working together im sure we can, uh-oh

Sally: what's wrong Danny?

Danny: how long has it been since I got here?

Sonic: like an hour or so

Danny: uh-oh my parents are coming back I totally forgot, I got to go see you guys later

Sally: see you soon

Danny: See you

Transform back into a human

Back on earth

Danny: hmm, huh? What time is it?

Goes down stairs

Danny: hmm weird doesn't look like they're back yet

A sound of a car then sound by

Danny: there here

Keys then sound through the door

Danny: *gulp* ok here goes

Door opens

Mom: Danny were home

Danny: hey mom hey dad, umm how was your trip?

Dad: Shh, your sisters are asleep

Danny: oh

Mom: will talk later ok, were taking them to bed

Danny: ok (they seem different hopefully they have think a bit, at least I hope)

To be continued..

Danny's parents seem to be talking differently to him, could it mean that they have decided to hear him out and most importantly, who was Eggman talking too and what is the deal he made, stay tune for the next chapter to find out-


	16. Chapter 16

Light and Darkness – Ch. 16

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

15

Late in the afternoon

Danny: oh man, this is so incredibly awkward, my parents are back from vacation and I'm left downstairs to wait what they haft to say

*steps coming down the stairs*

Danny: ok, here goes nothing, so Mom how was your trip

Mom: it was good

Danny:….. ok then, umm Dad did you have fun at the water park?

Dad: sure

*Silence*

Danny: umm, what's wrong? Did something happened?

Mom: honey, listen your father and I have been talking

Danny: about what?

Dad: about you son?

Mom: we don't know how we are going to get through to you, you commit the same mistake over and over again for various years and never change no matter how much we talk or punish you

Dad: so were thinking of sending you to a special school that might discipline you mentally and physically, so we can get through to you once and for all

Danny: and what's that?

Mom: Danny….. We are sending you to a military boarding school

Danny: …..WHAAAAT!?

Dad: Shhh, your sisters are sleeping

Danny: but Dad this is way too much, I mean sending me to school were I might fight in the army that could be dangerous

Mom: it's the only way to get through to you, we are tired of dealing with your stupidities over and over again for the last 17 years

Dad: we haven't done any of the papers yet, but as soon as we do, you're heading their as soon as you finish the school year.

Mom: our decision is final, now up to your room it's getting late

Danny: but I-

Mom: *points a finger to Danny's room*

Danny: *sigh* ….. Yes mam.

*goes up stairs*

Dad: do you think this is a good idea?

Mom: I'm sure, besides what other choice do we have if we don try another way his going to keep failing in life, this is our best option

Dad: alright then

The next day at school

Danny: (apparently a new transfer student is coming to our school and it is a female, everyone in my class is going nuts)

Classmate: hey dude

Classmate 2: hey man, hey did you hear about the new transfer student?

Classmate: yeah I heard that it's a girl and that she transferred from Pennsylvania

Classmate 2: she is also smoking hot, she has a great figure and she is really smart

Classmate: oh man I can't wait to meet her

Danny: (everyone has turned into an idiot)

Teacher: alright everyone please take your seats I have a special announcement

As soon as he enters everyone sits down and listens

Teacher: all right as you may have known a new transfer student has come to our school and she is actually coming to work here with us so I want everyone to treat the new student nicely and give her a pleasant welcome, you may come in now

As soon as he says so, the new student enters and begins to talk

Transfer student: Hello everyone, my name is Sally Alicia and I am new to come to this school, I know I transferred on a short noticed but things were complicated, anyways I hope to have a good time here

Danny: wait did she say her name was-

Teacher: alright since everyone has a partner in their sits Danny is the only one without one so why don't you go sit next to him

Sally: ok then

Classmate: dude, she is so freaking hot

Classmate 2: I know man, I'm going to ask her out when the class finish

Sally then walks to Danny desk and sits next him

Sally: hi Danny.

Danny: (WHAAATT?!) you- *Sally covers his mouth*

Sally: shh, I'll explain everything at lunch break

Danny: (how is it that Sally is in this world and worst as a…a…Human)

Later

*School bell rings*

Teacher: alright enjoy your lunch we will be back in an hour

Danny: (ok, lunch break now I can ask Sally why is she- huh?)

Classmate 2: hey Sally

Sally: oh hello there *smiles at him*

Classmate 2: *face gets red* oh-I-uh, anyways since you are new here as was wondering if you wanted to come take a walk with me to see the school

Danny: (wow good excuse)

Sally: oh my well-

Classmate 3: Hey Sally I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me

Sally: oh well

Classmate 4: hey Sally guess what a new movie came out and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me

Sally: hang on please one at a time

Classmate 2: hey what do you think you're doing I asked her first?

Classmate 4: well sorry Mr. Cool but I believe that Sally wants to come with me

Classmate 3: hey she clearly wants to go with me

Classmate 2: ok you want a face full of punch

Classmate 3: you want a but filled with foot

Girl Classmate: ugh seriously you boys are terrible with girls

Danny: (oh great the popular girls, more like the trashy attitude girls)

Girl Classmate 2: yeah, hey listen sweetheart we are the popular girls in school and you clearly have the looks and the attitude, so we were wondering if you wanted to join us at lunch

Sally: well I appreciate your offering but-

Classmate 4: oh not you bi#% why don't you go somewhere else

Girl classmate 3: uhh, why don't you make us?

Classmate 2: oh it's on

Then everyone star arguing about who want have Sally to hang out with

Sally: guys calm down I-

Danny: ENOUGH!

Everyone: huh?

Danny: listen, I understand that your all excited about the new transfer student because she is new and full of mysteries but that doesn't mean that you should fight of over who she want to be so act mature and stop bothering her

Sally: Danny

Classmate 2: and who asked you as well

Girl classmate 2: *scoffs* yeah, who would want to listen to a fat sore loser like you

Then everyone forms like some sort of barrier around Sally

Danny: (these guys are getting on my nerves)

Classmate 4: looks like someone needs to learn some manners

Girl Classmate: looks like we all agree on something

They all start to approach Danny to beat him up

Danny: grr

Sally: NO!

Everyone: huh?!

Sally: don't hurt him, he is my friend

Everyone: huh!?

Danny: (that "huh" sounded louder than the first one)

Sally: and I was actually planning to have my lunch with him

Classmate 2: umm, Sally I don't know what your planning but I suggest you forget it

Classmate 4: yeah Danny is a sore loser he doesn't have good grades and he is a loner your reputation could get bad if you hang out with him

Girl Classmate: yeah girl he is a nobody, come with us and you will get a better guy then him

Sally: ENOUGH! *grabs Danny's arm* come on Danny lets go

Danny: (I look back and see very angry faces, one of them even slashes a finger to his neck…. I have a bad felling about this)

Later outside of the school

Sally: I am so sorry Danny for all the drama

Danny: no it's fine, I'm used to it and it was actually the most interesting thing that has happened to me while at school

Sally: *giggles* so how do I look?

Danny: I'll be honest you look amazing, so this is how you look like as a human

Sally: *giggles* thanks I like your compliments better than those other students

Danny: *blushes* oh stop it your embarrassing me, well anyways why are you here?

Sally: oh right, you see back in Mobius something weird is going on, the negative chaos energy is creating different types of shifts in the dimensional fabric and is creating new door ways to different worlds however they can only come out but cannot enter once again, but thank to Tails he was capable of creating a device with some of the energy stored in it and with that I was capable of traveling through time and space landing in your world and just like you the energy did some wreck havets on my body and turned me into a human and I came searching for you to tell you that a whole bunch of different people came through the portals and have absolutely no idea of what is going on and thanks to Tails he was capable of hacking into the school website and sent files of me transferring here and the school accepted and i came here to tell you and show you, also I wanted to see your school and your life in person and now I see that it is not very happy, being human is so different, when those students were asking me random questions I felt scared and confused and when they were all treating you badly I felt angry and desperate like I wanted to do something, is this what humans normally feel?

Danny: only on rare occasions but yeah we do

Sally: hmm *radio in Sally's ear begin to sound* ow!

Sonic: Sally…*static*… oh man, can you hear me?

Sally: yes and I told you not to contact me here

Sonic: sorry but things got complicated *static* the portals keep showing up bringing in other people and animals from other dimensions some of them are heroes others are villains but we don't know how much we will be able to keep them calm

Sally: ok ill make this quick

Danny: what is going on?

Sally: it's the portals they won't stop appearing and they keep spreading, we need to get back to Mobius

Danny: that wouldn't be a problem if we were not at school

Sally: aint there something we can do

Danny: well we could say to the teacher that we had to leave for urgent matters however it will be up to the teacher to believe us or not

Sally: I see

*school bell rings*

Danny: that's it lunch break is over

Sally: ok lets go

Later in the classroom

Teacher: alright everyone take your seats and take your binders out

Danny: *raises his hand*

Teacher: uhh yes Danny

Danny: um teacher may Sally and I be excuse for the rest of the day, you see she and I got an urgent call from our families and they say that they need us to come home

Teacher: ok, but why you is it you two?

Danny: uhh?

Classmate 2: I knew it, he is going to try to take advantage if her

Classmate 4: I bet he even tried to rape her

Sally: you see teacher our parents are actually very close but Danny and I never met each other since our parents were friends before they had us and we lived separately but now they said that we needed to come home for an urgent matter

Classmate 2: huh?

Teacher: hmm, well alright but be sure to turn in your homework assignments tomorrow

Sally: sure thing, lets go

Danny: alright

Leave the classroom

Danny: hey good thinking

Sally: like always, now lets head to the back of the school so no one can see us there

Danny: ok

Head to the back of the school

Danny; think you can activate the portal

Sally: yes

Sally then presses some codes into a device and then activates a portal

Sally: lets go

Danny: ok

Danny and Sally then go through the portal and Sally turn back into a squirrel and Danny turns into his wolf oc

In Mobius

Danny: hey guys sorry we take so long we had to convince the teacher to...oh my god, how long were we gone?

To be continued….

Danny and Sally went back to Mobius but something is off, what will happen to them, will they stop the chaos corrupting the other world, will Danny really be sent to a military boarding school keep in touch for the next chapters


	17. Chapter 17

Light and Darkness- Ch. 17

By Daniel cañongo cielo

17

Danny: soo umm, what is going on here?

Sonic: well while you guys were gone a whole bunch of other people showed up through the portals I'm guessing they might be other characters from other type of stuff you watch Danny

Danny: hang on now that you mention it

Sonic: we had to gather everyone who showed up here at the base but they all think we could be dangerous

Danny: I don't blame them if I was transported to a different world through a portal I wouldn't know on who to trust either, speaking of which did all these people really came through the portal

Sonic: yup

Danny: I can't believe it….I know everyone (that is Kirito and Asuna from sword art online those other gang in the party are Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin and Darkness from Konosuba, and hey there is Mario and Luigi there here too, wait is that Goku from Dragon ball Z)

Sally: ok everyone listen up I am sure a lot of you have questions but I can assure you we are not here to hurt you

Kirito: then how do we know you didn't cause those portals

Asuna: yeah, first thing we know is that we were on a quest back in ALO and then the next thing a portal shows up and takes us here

Kazuma: well I am not the one who knows magic if anyone maybe it could have also been another problem caused by this useless goddess

Aqua: I am not USELESS *grouns* I am sick and tired of taking this abuse when all I have ever done is try to help

Darkness: *walks up to Danny*

Danny: umm Darkness can I help you or should I call you lalatina

Darkness: UH! DON'T CALL ME THAT HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!

Danny: lets just say I know a lot about you

Darkness: well anyway I was wondering if by any case you have any request about "Mmha"

Danny: (oh no here we go)

Darkness: any q-q-quest that mmm, involves defeating monsters or or giant dragons or demons I *pant* *pant*

Danny: (geez its one thing to watch it in Anime but its totally different in person now I know how Kazuma feels)

Darkness: I-I would be….GLAD TO HELP YOU CAN EVEN MAKE ME YOUR OWN PERSONAL SLAVE ILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF TIM- *BANG* *Darkness gets hit on the head*

Kazuma: sorry about that she is

Danny: a total perverted freak, yeah I know

Kazuma: anyways what are you sopposed to be some sort of dog

Danny: wait what no I am a wolf, Im Danny the wolf to be even more precise I am actually a wolf alpha

Kazuma: hmm, hey by the way who are those hot chick the one with long blue pick tails and red black hair

Danny: oh no, I know what you're thinking and trust me it's not good if you want my warning do not get close to them trust me

Kazuma: well ill se about that

Danny: hey by the way Goku do you have any idea of how you got here

Goku: Not at all was I just eating and then a portal showed up under me and landed here

Danny: hmm, these portals can become quite dangerous if anymore cross here and Mario and Luigi you guys are here to

Mario: Mamamia, it look like it

Luigi:were are we and those talking animals

Mario: oh relaxe besides Sonic is here i believe that is going to be ok

Luigi: ok

Danny: yup it seems that the portals brought all of you guy here to this world

Megumin: well no matter *flaps her cape and crosses her fingers between her eyes* if its either in my world or in another world I Megumin the most powerful, most feared, the mist deadly spell in all the land shall annihilate the person behind who send me here

Everyone:…..*silence*…..

Sonic: so anyways who are you supposed to be and WHY ARE YOU DRINKING BEER?

Aqua: *giggles* well I'm glad you asked, I am Aqua worshiped by the axes church and the goddess of water and you my friend are lucky to have found me because now that I Aqua the goddess of water have shown up here in this world I shall vow to protect it and you and everyone around me

Everyone: you really shouldn't drink so much

Aqua: I AM NOT DRUNK!

Asuna: Kirito do you really think we can trust them?

Kirito: well most of them don't seem to be dangerous…. I think we can for now

Asuna: ok I trust you

Ryuko: so you guys have been transported here as well, however if I recall Danny was the one who sent US here could it be that he also brought these other people

Nicole: No *tranports out of here computer* Danny wasn't the one who sended this people her although he has send some sort of connection to them

Sally: what do you mean by that Nicole?

Nicole: Danny brought us here by his actions of his heart and soul and this other people were sent here by memory fragment and that is not powerful enough to transport them here which mean someone else triggered the portals

Sally: but the only capable of doing that is Danny, who could have done that?

Meanwhile

Eggman: alright the accumulation of the negative Chaos energy is almost complete

Orbot: indeed sir, it is about 56% complete

Cubot: umm boss what will happen when it reaches 100

Eggman: oh nothing to dangerous it will just wipe out every living thing around here and once it's done I will have a power even more greater than the chaos emeralds not even Sonics super form will stop me

?: there is one problem

Eggman: what is it?

?: it appears that the energy is to powerful that it gave me permission to other accessories per say

Eggman: wait so you're saying that not only it has accumulated energy into me but in you as well

?: exactly and thanks to that I was capable of opening doors to other worlds and I was capable of bringing recruits for us

Eggman: hehehe, oh my this will do nicely indeed victory has never been this close for me

?: however there were also some side effects

Eggman: hmm like what?

?: not only was I capable of bringing all these people for us but thanks to that wolf alpha it also opened portals for other people not intended for us, more heroes to be precise

Eggman: well it doesn't matter now with the energy storing in my machine, as long as this machine keep spinning the only thing keeping my empire from me, is dirt and stone

?: indeed and when it does ill finally be broken free and I can finally show everyone what I am made of, its will be only a matter of time

Meanwhile

Kazuma: no way, so you guys have really defeated monsters, robots and criminals

Sally: indeed we are the freedom fighters and just like you we are from another world

Ryuko: the one who brought us here was this blue wolf

Danny: ok hello this blue wolf has a name, my name is Daniel but you all can call me Danny

Kirito: my name is Kirito but my real name is Kazuto Kirigaya

Asuna: and I am Asuna Yuki its nice to meet all of you

Goku: *yawns* hey do you guys have any food cause im starving

Amy: I can make something if you like

Danny: I hope you are good chef Amy

Amy: why is that?

Danny: because when it comes to Goku you are going to need to make like 10 large buffets

Amy: wait WHAT!?

Danny: I am not kidding he has a nonstop appetite

Amy: ok

Miku: so like are they stuck here as well until we stop this energy

Nicole: processing….yes

Kirito: hey excuse me Nicole was it, does Asuna and I have our stats and skills and stuff like back in our world

Nicole: processing….yes

Kazuma: and hey do you think you can make this useless ladies more powerful

Aqua, Darkness and Megumin: HEY!?

Nicole: processing…yes

Kazuma: oh sweet, finally this must be truly my popular phase

Satsuki: hey guys, I have just received info that the city is under attack by strange unfamiliar villains

Danny: sound like a job for us, are you guys ready

Kirito: hell yeah

Asuna: let's do this

Kazuma: im willing to do anything now that I am this motivated

Goku: wait what about dinner, oh well I always like to test my strength anyway

Danny: then its settled we got new allies and going on a mission

Sally: freedom fighters GO!

Everyone: yeah!

To be continued…

Looks like the freedom fighter found new allies but will it be enough and who is dr. Eggman negotiating with and will thing turn out for everyone stay tuned for the next chapters


	18. Chapter 18

Light and Darkness- Ch. 18

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

18

The freedom fighters are heading to the city to see what is going on and this time they have more allies with them, the question is, will it even be enough

Danny: the city is right ahead

Kirito: you know I have flied before but flying on the wings on a plane is even more awesome

Sonic: you can say that again woohoo!

Kazuma: look at this view and can you stop holding me

Aqua: but what if I f-fall I won't become the famous goddess everyone wants me to be, my fans are out there just waiting for their goddess and I am about to fall because of a plane, no way

Kazuma: (geez how can a goddess be this pathetic)

Silver: hey how come you can fly

Goku: hmm? I don't know how can you fly?

Silver: well I have psychokinesis which allows me to control objects with my mind including my own body

Goku: wow so you can control things with your mind that's cool and how come you guys can fly

Mario: mamamia well you-a see my brother and I use this power leaves to transform us into this raccoons and give us the ability to fly-a

Goku:whoa

Asuna: This thing is going pretty fast

Kirito: what you call this fast, I thought you were the fastest reaper user "lightning flash"

Sonic: yeah this thing can go even faster hey tails activate the turbo drive

Tails: activating

The tornado then activates a motor under it and flies at amazing speeds

Aqua: *screaming and crying*

Kazuma: you're choking me!

Sonic and Kirito: WOOHOO!

Later the freedom fighters arrive at the city and its not destroyed but disserted

Danny: what happened here?

Darkness: this place look empty to me

Danny: wait I can hear voices there coming from over there

The heroes go to the other side of town and there they find something interesting

Danny: look

Sonic: they gotta be the ones behind this

Ryuko: hey wait a minute that's our mother Ragyo

Kirito: hey, and that's Death gun from GGO, what is he doing here?

Kazuma: hey is that

Aqua: yes they are one the devil kings knights

Mario: hey-a that's bowser Jr

Danny: it looks like they are talking about something

Sally: Nicole scan their lips and see what they are talking about

Nicole: on it Sally *scanning* *static* aks..als

Danny: ?

Ragyo: *static*….alright and the other side of the city have been already marked

Knight: yes, but there were no signs of the emerald

Eggman: *through radio* grr, alright by the looks of it were going to haft to bring in our other troops they will be waiting for you on the other side in Metropolis

Death gun: very well

Ragyo: also I hope I don't mind intriguing but what exactly can the emeralds do to help us

Eggman: they will help us with our final step with one at hand is more than enough

Bowser Jr: Haha, just wait until my Dad hears this he is going to give a lot of presents

Knight: what do we do now?

Eggman: for now stay guard, it's possible those pesky little freedom fighters are on their way, when they get their put your upgrades to the test and you all better not fail me like some other wolf pack I hired

Ragyo: very well then, signing off

Death gun: how much will it be until those heroes come

Sonic: not much longer at all *jumps out*

Bowser Jr: Huh?

Sally: hold it right there, you guys are going nowhere

Knight what the?

Knuckles: by the name of the guardian of the master emerald you all are under arrest

Kazuma: what are you guys doing we shouldn't have jumped out like that

Knight: hey I know you

Kazuma: hey wait you are the-

Knight: you two are the ones who would keep blasting my castle everyday

Megumin: hehe *shakes*

Knight: well now at long last I will finally show you all no mercy

Darkness: wait I will not allow you to hurt my comrades so MMha..

Kazuma: oh no

Darkness: so i-if you would like a slave to torture o-or do what you want *pant* *pant* I will be your guest

Sonic: (what is wrong with her?)

Knight: oh no not you again *draws out sword* now I will show you all *runs to them but then is stop by another sword*

Kirito: not on my watch *pushes knight away with his sword*

Death gun: well well look who it is

Kirito: yeah I have been looking for you

Death gun: and I have been looking for you

Satsuki: stop this Ragyo you never quit do you

Ragyo: oh my sweet heart oh how I missed you

Goku: so uhh, what is going on here?

Danny: stop what you're doing right now you all are scaring the people

Death gun: hmm?

Knight: wait is that him?

Ragyo: Must be, his energy is to strong against ours

Death gun: who are you?

Danny: I am Danny, Danny the wolf

Ragyo: hmm, you must be the wolf alpha

Bowser Jr: Haha you won't win this time Mario I got way more power then I ever did

Mario: stop this Jr you always get into trouble

Bowser Jr: Haha, not this time because now I am more stronger

Goku: oh yeah then show us

Ragyo: *chuckles* very well *laughs slowly* *laughs like a maniac*

Ragyo then shoots out fiber strikes and as they land, they explode and it's quite the spectacle

Mario: WAAHH!

Luigi: YAAHA! *runs away*

Mario: Luigi come-a back here

Ryuko: damn

Satsuki: she never had this much power, at least not in that dress

Bowser jr: Haha eat my rockets heroes

Bowser Jr then fires missiles at the heroes and explode the area around them

Sonic: the energy must be giving them boost

Death gun: now we hate to leave but we have business to attend too

Danny: hey, they are getting away lets go after them

Sally: come on lets go

The heroes then chases after them but they move very fast

Sonic: wow they are running almost at my speed

Asuna: even I can't catch up to them

Kazuma: Aqua are you getting sick

Aqua: how can I not with this grey hedgehog hovering us in midair and going at crazy speeds

Knuckles: eh you get used to it

Death gun: they are persistent *grabs gun and starts shooting*

Danny: watch out he is Whoa *dodges a bullet* he is firing at us

Silver: graah! *stops the bullets*

Goku: bullets can't hurt me, I'll stop them

Nicole: *scans* No wait

Goku: GRAAGH!

Death gun: hmm childish *fires*

Goku: grrg! *thud*

Danny: hey are you ok

Goku: it-it passed right through me..but how?

Nicole: the bullets are swelling with negative chaos energy as well as their powers

Miku: oh no

Danny: so we can't get close to those things hmm, Knuckles take Goku to our infirmary

Knuckles: roger *takes Goku away*

Kazuma: well what are we going to do?

Danny: well we still got to stop them

Sonic: there not too far away let's go

The heroes continue to the chase and made it to the other side in Metropolis

Bowser Jr: Haha, that was cool I never went so fast before!

Danny: they lead us here and I have a feeling that it was no accident you all brought us here

?: of course it isn't

Danny: huh is that?!

Miku: it can't be

?: *hovers down* hello sister it has been so long

Miku: what are you doing here Zatsune Miku

Sonic: wait you two are sisters

Miku: more or less she is my dark side, made by the same program, codes and software as me, that is what makes us related but she is nothing like me

Zatsune: you got that right I am way better than her, faster, stronger not to mention a better singer

Miku: *stare*

Zatsune: *chuckles* and you must be the wolf alpha *walks slowly to Danny*

Danny: hmm

Zatsune: it has been so long since I have seen a cute face like you…I have been alone for years trapped in a decode system by miss blue pick tales here that I had no one to satisfy myself *runs finger on Dannys chest* and I could use one right now

Sally: h-hey what are you-

Zatsune: come on, you can crawl me on the floor if you like

Miku: HEY! That-your being-I-Stay away from him

Zatsune: oh come on I just want to have some fun with him

Danny: well tough *takes away her hand and pushes her a few steps back* because that is where your going again

Zatsune: *laughs* you are so cute

?: really cute

Ryuko: wha-what the hell?

Satsuki: Huh?

?: oh hey lady Satsuki why didn't you tell me you were doing something this fun today, I thought you and I were way closer like two peas in a pot

Satsuki: what is the meaning of this.. Nui Harime

Nui: oh I just came to see this adorable blue wolf here

Death gun: we are all here to settle it with him

Knight: he is the one that the boss wants not dead but captured

Nui: and now that I have found you here *grins devilishly* I can also finish you Satsuki and Ryuko, you all have destroyed everything and now I will destroy you

Ryuko: oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?

Nui: oh you want to see, ready or not *draws out scissor blade*

Ryuko: wait that's

Kirito: hey that looks like her scissor blade

Nui: that's because it is, I got it from her dear dead Daddy, she revoered back in our world but i found it here in this world… I was the one who killed him  
Asuna: You did WHAT!?

Kazuma: you say it like it was nothing

Darkness: ahh MMM!

Kazuma: seriously that turned you on

Darkness: it did not

Ragyo: *chuckles* well now that were her we might as well end this *laughs like a maniac*

Zatsune: *chuckles* time to stretch out my hardware

But then a portal comes from the sky

Bowser Jr: Haha, he is coming

Then Bowser comes from the portal making the earthshake

Everyone: WHOA! *fall down*

Bowser: MWAHAHA! so we are all here, now lets finish this

Everyone starts attacking

Sally: freedom fighters go!

To be continued…

New villains have arrived and are extremely powerful will the heroes be able to stop them, stay tuned for the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Light and darkness- ch. 19

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

19

The heroes are being ambushed by the villains with their mysterious powers

Bowser: *ROAR*

Then crystals start to fall from the sky

Kazuma: WATCH OUT!  
*KURPOW*

Sally: there to powerful

Kirito: "sonic Leap" Kyaaa!

Nui: nop nop nop *slashes scissor blade in the air*

Kirito: grgh!

Asuna: Kirito!

Zatsune: black strike *launches red pixel cubes and lands hits on Silver, Sonic, Sally and Ryuko*

Satsuki: this is getting out of hand

Danny: no kidding..*breathes in*…"Chaos blast"

Danny then shoots a chaos blast that leaves them paralyzed

Ragyo: grgh..Damn you!

Bowser: *growls*

Kirito: openings, lets go

Kazuma: Megumin hurry do your thing

Megumin: right…. "in accordance with the principals of all creations, let the hammer of eternity descend unto me…..EXPLOSION!"

Wizard cycles appear in the sky and then magic gust winds descend on Megumins staff to the targets

Death gun: *grunt* what the?

*KABOOW*

Villains: AAAA!

Megumin: phew *thud* well I am out of juice…..that felt amazing

Ryuko: damn

Sonic: that was cool

Danny: but its not enough, they are coming back

Nui: hehe, you will PAY FOR THAT!

Nui then tugs Danny to the ground

Danny: oof!

Sally: Danny urrgh!

Death gun: I wouldn't do that if I were you

Kirito: grr *thud* he paralyzed us

Kazuma: I cant move

Knight: now I will show you how it's like to see something get destroyed like you destroyed my castle Kyaa!

The dark knight het Danny with his sword making him bleed

Danny: geeew!

Sally: NO!

Ragyo: you think you are so tough huh! *punches Danny* you think you can stop me, ha that is hilarious *keeps punching Danny while talking* we are going to become something we never imagined thanks to a little someone we meet, we will take you to him and he will take care of you HAHAHA!

Zatsune: and there is no one who is going to stop us *creates pixels and launches them to Danny landing multiple attacks*

Miku: NO!

Sonic: Leave…him alone gugh!

Nui: *grins deavilishly* I don't thinks so, kiss your soury friend goodbye *kicks Danny to Bowser*

Bowser: *rour* *punches Danny to the ground*

Danny: gugh! *pant* *pant*

Knight: looks like he is all wormed out

Ragyo: yes I believe we can take him now

Ryuko: you..Bastards

Satsuki: I still can't move

Darkness: this thing keeps me stuck to the ground no matter how much I fight its..its..its AAHH!

Aqua: oh she is embarrassing

Silver: I can't use my powers grr, it's no use

Death gun: let's take him out first

Sally: NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!

Ragyo: let's finish this

Ragyo is about to knock Danny unconscious until

Danny: *breathes in*….Full counter!  
Ragyo: what?

Nui: what is GUAAAAHH!  
Death gun: ugh! *thud*

Ragyo: AAUGH!  
Knight: AAAHH *head pops out* NO NOT MY HEAD AGAIN!

Bowser: *rours in pain* *gets down on his knees*

Zatsune: augh, my powers they are *screeches in pain*

Ragyo: ggh, what did you do?!

Danny: *pant* easy…when you guys were hitting me with your powers..*pant* I used all of your attack patterns and magic and charged it up into me, then I activated it by shouting "full counter" and returning all of the attacks you gave me to you guys but ten times more worst then what you did to me

Zatsune: ugh, that's not possible!

Danny: Chaos control

Sally: huh? Hey the paralyze state is gone

Kazuma: I can move again

Asuna: thank goodness I thought we were going to die

Bowser jr: no fair

Zatsune: curse you!

Nui: take this!

Mario: YAAAHH! *kicks Nui to the ground*  
Luigi: we are back *grabs poltergust g-00*

Ragyo: woah!  
Bowser: *roar*

Zatsune: what is going oooon!

Nui: *screams*

Luigi then throws every into the air flying them way far away

Silver: that takes care of that

Danny: yeah…for now, they will be back, we need to find the source of this power and stop it before any other crazy stuff start to happen, we need the info on that power so we can send this other guys back to their worlds

Kirito: what is even going on here, who were those people?

Danny: if I had to guess they are the villains from each world you guys come from

Nicole: according to data on the negative energy, their powers can me manifested into us and weakening us

Sonic: but it never did that before

Nicole: precisely, wich means that the energy is manipulated by someone else and it is not Eggman, someone else is evolving the negative energy, someone with extreme power to evolve such power

Danny: ok, looks like we have work to do, starting with you guys

Kazuma: us?

Danny: yes there is no way you guys can be able to fight unser this conditions so I am going to boost your powers with mine

Kazuma: really?! So am I going to become faster stronger

Danny: I belive so yes

Kazuma: yeehaw! Yes!

Kirito: getting stronger has always been my priority but I want to leave something clear, my mane objective is to keep Asune safe if things get bad, the only thing in my mind is keeping Asuna safe

Danny: I understand

Sally: let's all head back, we will come back to the city as soon as we finish

Meanwhile

Eggman: Grr, you useless magets you were this close to capturing that blue wolf and failed

?: leave them its not their fault

Eggman: Hmm?

?: it would appear that the power sweelig in that blue wolf is increasing faster then I thought, it is at a level that even I didn't know it would reach

Eggman: hmm, it looks like we must focus on making ourselves stronger…we need that emerald

Ragyo: but we have searched the entire city for it, it is no where to be found

Eggman: actually I have found the trace for it, it is on the far side east of the mystic forest, we need to head there now, everybody be prepared this time we are all going to settle this score

?: (that wolf appear to have more will power then I thought, looks like I am going to haft to stop him before he gets close to get in my way)

Meanwhile at the base

Cream: mmm

Vanilla: oh hey darling, what's wrong your ears are droopy?

Cream: Mama, Danny and his friends are doing everything they can to keep everyone safe and yet here I am staying behind…I want to help them like I could before

Vanilla: I understand honey but it is way more dangerous than before

Cream: I know, but I know that in some way I can help…maybe I just need to wait

To be continued…

The heroes have got to figure out a way to set everything back to normal, but they are running out of time will they be able to fix everything, stay tuned for the next chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Light and Darkness- Ch. 20

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

20

At Freedom HQ

Danny: alright Asuna, just hold my hands and let the chaos energy do its thing

Asuna: will it hurt

Danny: did you see Kirito or anyone else scream in pain

Asuna: I guess not

Danny: alright then, system command transfer cosmetic cycles to genetic form, self to left

Asuna: whoa, I can feel it

Asuna and Dannys hands start to glow and after a while it stops

Danny: how do you feel?

Asuna: lighter

Kirito: *burst opens the door* Asuna, this power is amazing it reminds me of being back at my level in SAO

Asuna: Really?

Danny: why don't we go test it out?

Outside

Kazuma: YEAH! Oh man, I never run this fast or even strike this hard before, NOW I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Darkness: HYAA! *Kurpow* my sword skills have improve

Aqua: GOD BLOOW! *Punches a rock*

The rock goes flying on the sky hitting a mountain

Kazuma: Damn! Now that is real power

Aqua: *giggles* you expect any less of me

Kazuma, Darkness and Megumin: mmm!

Aqua: grr!

Megumin: Now… "Darkness darker then dark, come to me and share your power to me, invest your power to the greatest spell of all, lend in the most powerful cast of all…EXPLOSION!"

*KURPOW*

Aqua: WHOAAA!  
Kazuma: *cover his ears* AAAHH!

Darkness: YEAAAHHH!

Megumin: *shocked* whoa *thud*

Danny: *cough* is everyone all right

Kirito: can that wizard do anything else

Kazuma: unfortunately no

Sonic: hey what was that?!

Danny: don't worry it was just Megumin

Kirito: hey Asuna, how big is your strength

Asuna: I don't knoe I haven't test it yet

Kirito: then do it

Kazuma: yeah come on

Sonic: you'll never know if you never try

Asuna: ok *walks to a giant rock and takes out her rapier*

*breathes in* hyaAAA!

Asuna then strikes throught the rock but nothing seems to happen

Kazuma: mmm?

Kirito: *chuckles* wait for it

*shatter…kurpow*

Kazuma: WHOA the rock exploded

Kirito: not bad Asuna

Asuna: this is amazing, I never done that before in my life

Kazuma: thanks to this blue wolf

Mario: actually, it is not-a just the upgrade

Luigi: WAAAHH! *crashes into a tree*

Sonic: ow, that has got to hurt

Mario: Luigi cannot run fast, even with out-a Danny's-a boost, the speed just-a throws him off

Danny: hmm, interesting maybe some of the power you all have are still not yet ready, like having to need to control it

Kirito: I take it like leveling up

Danny: yeah I guess that's one way of putting it, guess you all are going to need to get used to your new power before using them

Kirito: all right not a problem

Sally: hey Danny are you out here

Danny: yeah Sal what's up?

Sally: I think we need to go back to your world

Danny: oh yeah we have been here for so long, sorry guys but I gotta go

Kazuma: huh, go where?

Danny: my world

Kirito: wait you are not from here?

Danny: nope I am from another world as well, I'll explain later right now I got to go

Sally: you go on ahead, ill see you at school tomorrow

Danny: sure, *closes eyes and controls his thoughts on his world*

*transforms back into a human*

Danny: huh? *looks around* I'm still in the school campus, its 3 P.M it isn't that late, I could tell my parents that I stayed an hour more to clean up the classroom

Later

Danny: tomorrow is going to be another day at school, what is interesting is that I am going to be attending school with Sally and honestly, I have never been more excited then to go to sleep and go to school tomorrow, finally a friend *phone rings* Hmm? That's weird I don't usually get text messages…it's from Sally "I will be waiting in front of your house tomorrow *kiss emoji*" I am losing my mind!

The next day

Emily: morning bro

Danny: morning, making breakfast

Emily: yup, scrambled eggs hang on they are almost done

Danny: why are you making it?

Emily: thought I should try it out and Mom is really tired

Danny: alright then (this feels like an anime moment in where the sister makes breakfast but it turns out to be very weird tasting)

Emily: here you go

Danny: hmm, this looks eatable

Emily: try it out

Danny: *nom* (too salty) it-its good

Emily: really yay! *hugs him*

Danny: h-hey sis

Emily: this is my first try I am so happy

Danny: (her breasts are in my face…they are so soft, AAAHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS MY OWN SISTER!) well thank you and can you backup a little

*phone rings*

Danny: Hmm? " I am waiting" *spits out orange juice* Oh man I totally forgot

Emily: whats wrong?

Danny: im walking with someone to school, ill see you later

Emily: hey wait a minute!

*leaves*

Sally: *sigh*

Danny: *pant* *pant*

Sally: 20 minutes late, you really need to step it up

Danny: believe me I am always early, but my sister made breakfast

Sally: *giggles* ok ill let it slide this time, lets go

Danny and Sally start walking to their school talking about their plans

Sally: I need to stop and buy a few things wait for me here

Danny: K

Classmate 1: hey is that Danny

Classmate 2: yeah it is

Classmate 3: what is he doing there?

Classmate 1: looks like he is waiting for someone

Classmate: 3 hey you don't think

Classmate 1: yeah most likely, come on lets go see

*start walking towards Danny*

Classmate 1: hey Danny

Danny: hmm? Oh hey

Classmate 1: who are you waiting for?

Danny: Sally

Classmate 1: I fricking knew it, why?

Danny: she told me too

Classmate 2: why?! Why my beloved Sally has to go out with him what is wrong with me?

Classmate 3: she is beautiful and smart and Danny and ugly, fat and stupid, why?

Danny: whoa hey calm down we are not dating, were just friends

Classmate 1: yeah that's what they all say, im gonna tell you this once….*tugs his shirt* stay away from her, she probably doesn't even want to be near you

Danny: yeah well ill let her decide

Classmate 1: why you little-

Sally: excuse me

Classmates: AHH!

Sally: may I ask what is going on?

Classmate 1: hey Sally, its me remember

Classmate 2: me too

Classmate 3: me three

Sally: yes I remember you guys

Classmate 1: would like to walk to school with us, it will be fun

Classmate 2: yeah it will be fun

Sally: I appreciate the offer but I am heading there with Danny

Danny: hoorah!

Classmate 3: but why Sally, whi is that?

Sally: because he saved my life that is all

Classmates: what?

Sally: lets go Danny *grabs his arm*

Danny: I am a little worried on how we are gonna get through this

Sally: Danny

Danny: yes

Sally: do you trust me?

Danny: uhh that's a weird question, yes I do

Sally: then when we get to school, just follow my lead, this might help

Danny: ok then

At school in homeroom

Danny: *whistling* Whoa! *falls down by a textbook*

Girl classmate: AAHH!

Girl classmate 2: hey what do you think your doing you perv?

Danny: I am sorry it was an accident

Girl classmate 3: get out of here!

Danny: geez such drama queens  
Girl classmate 4: ahh here she comes

Sally walks in

Girl classmate 1: hey Sally

Sally: oh Hi

Boy classmate: good morning Sally

Girl classmate 2: hey girl, looking hot today

Sally: thank you

Danny: (Sally became popular in school because of everything she got)

Sally: oh HI DANNY! *wink*

Girl classmate 1: wait she is talking to him

Danny: (I think I get the picture) hey Sal

Sally: *giggles and runs to Danny clinging to him*

Danny: uh Sal

Boy classmate 3: why is she clinging to him?

Girl classmate 3: are they close?

Girl classmate 4: with HIM, no way

Sally: oh yeah, heads up everyone, the two of us started dating yesterday

Danny: (….WHAAAAT!?)

Everyone: WHAAAAAT!?

Danny: (that what was even louder than mine, it made the windows shake)

Later at lunch brake

Girl classmate 1: hey sally are you realy going out with him?

Sally: yes why?

Girl classmate 2: well what do you even see in him, he is chubby, not smart, no talent why?

Sally: he has always been there for me, he always soppurts me in many ways, maybe you all just are too ignorant to see that *walks away*

Girl Classmate 1: hmm? You know now I am a little curious as to what Danny is maybe we misjudged him

Girl classmate 3: maybe

Danny: what are they talking about over their?

Sally: hey Danny

Danny: Hmm?

Sally: *giggles* my baby boo, its time to go

Danny: whoa hey don't tug

Outside

Danny: umm Sally would mind explaining why the heck are we going out all of a sudden

Sally: simple, if people see that you and I are together, there might be a chance that they will see you differently, I mean everyone says that I am from a wealthy family, haves perfect grades, very smart and very friendly, why would someone like that go out with you, it might change the way that people see about you and I'll tell them that to make sure

Danny: (what are the odds about dating your best friend who happen to be imaginary) well let's see how it goes

Sally: that's my Danny, now open up and say "aahh"

Danny: (whoa whoa whoa, she is feeding it to me)

Classmate 1: it is true look

Classmate 3: she is feeding him, oh that does it

Sally: here it comes, "ahhh-huh?"

Classmate 1: Excuse me, but are you really dating him Sally

Sally: yes I am, *clings to his arm*

Danny: (her breasts are in my arm…so soft…so soft) *blushes* umm Sal

Sally: well if you don't mind, we are having a little time to ourselves, come on Danny lets go *kisses his Cheek*

Danny: *blushes hardly* u-um

Sally: see you!

Danny: Whoa hey don't tug

Classmates: WHY! *sob in a crowd*

Later

Danny: Sal, are you sure this is a good idea

Sally: leave it to me, besides don't you think its a little fun

Danny: *blushes* a little

?: oh there you are

Danny: oh hey….wait…WHAAAT!?

To be continued….

Things are getting weird in Dannys school life, the only question is how will it end, and his friends are also getting stronger with their new energy but they need to get it under control, things are close to get solved but it will only be a matter of time, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Light and Darkness.- Ch. 21

By Daniel Cañongo

21

At the School gold squad

?: I thought it would be much harder to find you two

Sally: Well look who it is?

Danny: wha-wh-wh-wha?...Miku

Miku: Hey there!

Danny: what are you doing here?

Miku: Sally told me to come

Sally: she can be able to help you Danny

Danny: How?

Sally: on helping you get socialized

Danny: wait so that's why you called her?

Sally: yup, we are going to be dating and she is going to be your long lost best friend

Danny: ok….i am very confused here

Sally: Don't worry it will be fine

Miku: she is right *sits down next to Danny* we will help get more sociable around here and we will make sure to do it with your parents as well

Danny: I am not sure on how to feel about that?

Miku: don't worry ok, I got to go but I will come tomorrow, see ya *activates portal and vanishes with it*

Danny: so she is transferring as well huh?

Sally: yup, just like me

*lunch brake bell rings*  
Danny: all right, time to head back

At classroom

Danny: (*sigh* I really hope Sally knows what she is doing)

Girl classmate 1: hey Danny

Danny: oh hey, do you need something?

Girl classmate 1: well I was just wondering how did you meet Sally?

Danny: oh well umm..(I cant let her know the truth, I got to make something up) why do you ask?

Girl classmate 1: well I was just wondering on how you meet since you two are dating

Danny: well it was years ago, I remember that I was a kid in the park, I used to have lots of friends actually but as time went by for some reason everybody began getting there distance, I never knew why though they all just walk pass me like of they never met me, as time went by everything was just the same story, I was by myself all the time until this girl came up to me and said hi and it turns out she is the daughter of my parents very close friends, before we knew we began to get close too, we did everything together we were like brother and sister and she said that she was suffering the same thing I was, a lot of people didn't like her because on her looks, her talents etc.. ( or it could also be because the Sonic fans don't like her because of Sonally) but others did and they were all just weird people, I was the only one close to her (in this world at least, back in that world its actually Sonic) and as time went by we did everything together sleepovers, movie nights, exploring and a lot of things (at least in my imagination) and one day she heard the news that she was moving to Pennsylvania and we had to say goodbye

Girl classmate 1: oh

Danny: and after that we could only talk in the phone, after that she started to tell me on how much we could be together like this and her parents told her the they were moving back here and here we are

Girl classmate 1: and you two fell in love right

Danny: *blushes* um-um yes

Girl classmate 2: hold up, she also said that you saved her

Girl Classmate 3: yeah, what did she mean by that?

Danny: well…a few years ago she was in despair, she was lonely, untreated well, people made fun of her and well…I brought her back and told her that those people just want you to feel bad and that you have me to support you and I always will and she smiled and hugged me and she came back to her old self

Girl classmate 1: oh

Girl classmate 2: wow so that is..

Girl classmate 3: my heart is beating fast i…

Danny: hmm?

Teacher: alright everyone sit down I have an announcement, by tomorrow we will be having another transfer student

Classmate 1 : another one

Classmate 2: oh I hope she is a girl

Teahcer: her name is Molly Sistine and she will be attending here

Classamte 1: YESS!

Danny: (oh boy I can only imagine who it is)

Later

*final bell*

Teacher: alright everyone that is all, have a nice day

Danny: hey Sal, did Miku change her name to Molly

Sally: yes she was worried that her original name might have caused trouble

Danny: yeah I can see that, well I guess will see what happens tomorrow

Later

Danny and Sally are walking home together because apparently Sally wants to meet Danny's parents and sister

Sally: oh man I sure cant wait to meet your family

Danny: hehe..well were here

Sally: well lets go

Danny: hey wait up

Danny enters his house first

Danny: I am home

Emily: oh hey big bro

Elizabeth: welcome home Danny

Mom: hey son, how was school

Danny: mmm

Mom: what?

Danny: well umm

Dad: Son your mother asked you a question

Danny: well it's kind of complicated *blushes*

Emily: are you blushing…*gasp* you found a girlfriend

Mom: Emily stop joking around

Dad: haha, now what really happened?

Danny: well, her name is Sally Alicia

Mom, Dad and sister: WHAAAT!

Danny: how many of you are going to do that? Sal you may come in now

Sally enters

Sally: good evening everyone

Elizabeth: wow your pretty

Sally: *giggles and pats her head* thank you

Emily: wow girl, you look fine

Sally: well thank you

Mom: umm, hello im Dannys Mom

Dad: y-yeah hehe and I am his Dad

Sally: I am Sally Alicia uhh Stacia

Mom: well it is very nice to meet my sons…girlfriend

Sally: and I am glad to meet his parents *grabs Dannys arm* Danny is very nice and fun, I really love him *kisses his cheek*

Danny: *blushes hardly* Sal!

Emily: Wow, nice job bro

Elizabeth: yay, are you going to get married

Sally: oh my! *blushes*

Danny: o-of course not, well I mean i-just-i

Sally: *giggles* its all right Danny in any case I am going out with your son and I would love to know his parents

Mom: oh of course, I will get some hot chocolate and cookies please wait here

Later

Dad: really, so you are the top of your class and comes from a different country

Sally: yes

Mom: and why did you want to go out with our son

Sally: well you see, your son is not like any guy I have seen he doesn't just care for my looks, he cares about my well being and he always asks if I am ok and if I need something and he may not be the best on his class but I can see everyday that he really tries to improve

Mom: really?

Sally: certainly, your son is not like other guys, he is nice, polite and he is more of a gentlemen..A cute gentlemen

Danny: I heard that!

Sally: *giggles* oh man, its almost eight I better go

Mom: oh ok, have a safe trip

Sally: goodnight everyone, goodnight Danny *kisses him and leaves*

Danny: *chuckles*

Dad: well son, I must say I am impressed

Mom: yes, you have a nice girlfriend

Danny: hehe, well its getting late I better go to bed goodnight

Mom and Dad: goodnight

Dad: everything that girl said were things I didn't believe our son had

Mom: mhmm, maybe we should talk to him later

The next day

*alarm clock*

Danny: seriously one day I am going to grab that thing and smash it in the window

Later

Danny: theres Sally waiting for me and….Miku

Sally: hey there

Miku: welcome

Danny: hey guys

Sally: well lets go we don't wanna be late

Danny, Sally and Miku start walking to school

Danny: so miku are you sure you are going to be ok with all this

Miku: sure, I already go to school in my world so I know everything about it

Danny: alright then

Later at school

Teacher: alright everyone, I want you all to be polite and welcome our new student, come in

Miku comes in

Miku: Hello everyone, I am Molly Sistine and I look forward to get to know you all

Classamte 1: whoa dude look at her

Classamte 2: yeah, her long smooth hair and her body

Danny: (seriously)

Later

Teacher: make sure to right this downs since its gonna be on the test

*lunch bell rings*

Miku: hey Danny

Danny: oh hey

Classmate 1: wait whaaat!

Classmate 2: she knows him too

Classmate 3: waaahh! Whyyy!

Danny: (what has my life in this world become)

Sally: hey Molly, want to have lunch with us

Miku: sure thing lets go *grabs Danny's arm* come on lets go

Sally: Yeah *grabs other arm* lets go

Danny: h-hey wait!

To be continued…

Dannys life is starting to take huge twists, the only question but will it bring a huge change or a huge catastrophe and will he and his friends save the other world and take everyone home, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Light and Darkness.- Ch. 22

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

22

At the School gold squad

Danny: hey guys, I was just wondering, how long do we have?

Sally: what do you mean?

Danny: well you two aren't from this world, it will only be a matter of time before all this is over and have to go back home

Sally: oh don't worry about that, whatever happens…happens ok

Miku: yes, it won't be like as if we have to leave dumping you, we have a plan but it will only be a one shot opportunity

Sally: Our plan is to help you get socialized, we have been watching you through your head and eyes and saw everything you witness, so we decided to help you with the help of this energy

Danny: but are you guys really sure this is going to be ok

Miku: I am sure, besides I want to help you

Sally: me too, we will be with you

Danny: mmm…

Sonic: *through ear radio* Sally!

Sally: OWW!..what is it?

Sonic: you guys need to come back, its Goku

Danny: hmm, what now?

Miku: well we need to head back

Danny: but school still isn't over

Miku: don't worry ill take care of that, you guys get the portal ready

Sally: right, come on Danny

Danny: ok?

Later at the other side of the building

Sally: ok the portal is ready lets go

Danny: but what about Miku?

Sally: she will be fine she has a teleport-er of her own

Danny: ok then, come on

Sally and Danny both enter the portal and transform into their animal forms

At Freedom HQ

Sally: hey guys were here, what is going on?

Amy: you guys need to see this

At the intermarry

Goku: ….

Sally: oh my gosh

Danny: what is going on, it's like his skin is rotting

Nicole: it is, from my analysis the bullet that shot Goku was formed with the energy manifesting this world and in consequence is destroying his body little by little in about a week or so if we do not find a cure his body will collapse and disappear into nothingness

Sally: looks like this is more dangerous than we thought, if the energy is powerful enough to make Goku a Samurai God sick, then what could happen to humans?

Danny: we have no time to waste then, in time this energy will grow so strong that it will make everything disappear into nothingness

*Alarm*

Kirito: there you guys are, a two tailed fox told me to tell you that some guy name egg man I think is attacking the south east of the Mystic forest

Danny: he still must be after the chaos emeralds

Sally: and I am sure that he is not alone in this trip

Nicole: what brings matters worst is that my processor have detected more activity of the energy in his lab, maybe he brought more recruits with him

Danny: well either way, we cant back down, how are you guys with this power of mine

Kirito: we managed to get used to most of it, we even unlock some special strategies in us

Danny: good, come on let's go

Meanwhile at the Mystic forest

Eggman: the chaos energy is somewhere within the forest

Ragyo: hmm, I can see that this power is quite soothing, so much for me to even wear

Death gun: you know, I have always thought that another world could always bring fun to something, I can see now that this is truly a new experience, do you really think that it was necessary to bring more recruits for us

Eggman: it's the only way to keep them busy, we just need that emerald for us to complete the final action, and those pesky little resistance have already the advantage with those emeralds at hand and that wolf

Zatsune: oh yes, speaking of the blue wolf…does he know?

Eggman:…no  
Zatsune: then this is bound to be interesting…*chuckles* I can't wait to see his little face when he discovers the truth

?: so you seem to be curios to that side huh?

Zatsune: hey this wasn't even in my beta, besides *licks her lips* that wolf has something I want

?: suite yourself, but sooner or later he is bound to know

Eggman: hmm…were here, activate Egg Canons

Eggmans battleship then start to load out canons

Eggman: the emerald is 2000ft under the ground, aim for trajectory

*Canons aim for the earth under the chaos emerald*

Eggman:….FIRE!

The canons then launch missals to the grounds

KURPOW!

Eggman: hmm?

As the smoke clears the missals haven't hit the ground just the air

Eggman: wait what?

Sonic: not so fast Eggman

Eggman: SONIC!

Kazuma: alright Aqua, do it

Aqua: GOD BLOOW!

Aqua then shots her God blow to the ship and make it lose a wing

Kazuma: HAHA! YES I FINALLY GOT MY WINGS OF FREEDOM!

Kirito: concentrate they are coming back

Zatsune: my my, what do we have hear, Megatron *fires red lazers to them*

Tails: X tornado, TRANSAFORM

The tornado then transforms in the hyper tornado

Tails: hang on

Tails then guides the tornado dodging the attacks

Death gun: you wont get away this time

?: hehe, not when the fairy king is here to take back his land

Kirito: S-S-Suguo

Asuna: no it cant be

Suguo: hehe…HAHAHA!

Suguo then fires spells towords them

Kirito: gyah, ughaa!

Kirito deflects the spells with his sword

Suguo: interesting, you can deflect magic huh! HAHAHA!

Ryuko: there getting in the way..come on Senketsu

Senketsu: right

Both: life fiber synchronize, Kamui SENKETSU

Satsuki: Life fiber override, KAMUI JUNKETSU

Amy: guys, Eggman is heading over to the South, we can hold them of here, you guys go and take care of him

Ryuko: got it…Senketsu GALE

Satsuki: Junketsu WHIRLWIND!

Ryuko and Satsuki then fly towards Eggman

Eggman: grr you two are very persistent

Eggman then launches missals to Ryuko and Satsuki but they both slash through all of them and make them explode

Ryuko: lets double tack him!

Satsuki: ok!

Ryuko and Satsuki then fly at amazing speeds destroying all the missals

Danny: GYA!

Ragyo: *chuckles* huaAA!

Danny and Ragyo both fight dodging each attack

Kazuma: Look out!

Kazuma then block a robotic giant hand

Kazuma: its a golemn from our world

Aqua: its way more faster then it was before

Amy: i wouldnt be surprised if Eggman upgraded it, he is a good robotic scientist

Zatsune: $#T_T/& * a large red area is then form in the ground*

Kirito: what the?

Hands then come out of the ground grabbing the heroes

Kazuma: they are to strong

Darkness: hands..HANDS GRABBING TO MY BODY OHH YESS!

Kazuma: would YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!

Danny: KYAA! *slashes through the hands*

Kazuma: phew, watch out!

Death gun: *fires*

Kirito: HA Huff! *deflects every bullet*

Danny: System command, generate achrotic element *finger points glow blue* discharge

Danny then launches an element that freezes the enemy's

Ragyo: this is very annoying

Suguo: I must say I am impressed they lasted this far even with our powers

Kazuma: we got an upgrade

Metal Sonic then comes out of the bushes

Kazuma: huh? Whoa!

Kazuma then fights Metal Sonic

Aqua: wow he is better at his sword

Metal Sonic: ?(#&

Metal Sonic then launches a beam that destroys the ice

Zatsune: *chuckles* now now little robot stay still

Danny: you guys are making a mistake you know

Zatsune: oh and what do you mean?

Danny: Eggman wont buy you guys anything you shouldn't take orders from him

Ragyo: *chuckles* you think we serve him, perhaps for the moment but soon we will have our own reasons for having this power

Danny: then what?

?: they will have their own will to rule over the weak

Danny: HUH?!

Sally: what?!

Zatsune: my my, its about time you show up

?: *chuckles*

Danny: you..you are..I

?: that's right Danny…. I AM YOU

Danny: how…you

Danny 2: I am what lies within your heart, all of your pain, sadness and anger, you know you can't hide it, every day…EVERY DAMN DAY our teacher, our classmates, our families have made us miserable, have made us suffer, have made us lonely…but if you join...we can both get what we want

Danny: both?

Danny 2: that's right with both of our powers we can make everyone in this planet and ours miserable, we can make them suffer and get back everyone who made us miserable

Zatsune: we promise that you will be happy in our new world

Ragyo: you can make a difference…join us

Death gun: there is always room for another one

Danny: i-is this really..what I am? I…I

Sally: No Danny

Danny: huh?

Sally: that is not what you want and you know it

Danny: but i…

Sonic: come on man, they are trying to foo-

Metals Sonic then punches Sonic to a tree

Zatsune: we can't have you guys distracting him "black velvred inferno"

The ground starts to glow red and everyone begins to get weak

Kazuma: I can't move

Darkness: *pant*

Kazuma: Megumin do your thing

Megumin: I can't at this rate

Danny 2: take your sword and slash their heads

Danny: me?

Danny 2: that's right, if you do you can join us and have everything you have imagined

Danny: so is that really it…no one will ever accept me for me…so I need to make them believe it

Danny 2: that is right my little other side, you and me are one, we know what we want…so do it

Danny:*looks at Sally*

Sally: Danny don't do this

Danny: *draws out sword*

Sally: try to wake up Danny

Danny continues to walk towords Sally with his blank stair

Sally: no…YOU GUYS CANT DO THIS!

Danny 2: hm hm..HAHAHA!

Danny: goodbye…

*SLASH*

To be continued…

Danny just slashed Sally and is now brainwashed by his dark side, will he come back and will they be able to stop everyone from retrieving the chaos emerald..Stay tuned for the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Light and Darkness. Ch. 23

By Daniel Cañongo

23

Danny: Goodbye… *Slash*…hmm?

Danny 2: what?! Who dares?

Miku: *grunts*

Miku stops Danny's sword with her leek

Miku: Danny..Snap out of it

Danny just stares blankly at Miku and then starts attacking her

Miku: hug, humph

Danny and Miku launch attacks but they both dodge every attack

Suguo: are leeks even that strong against a sword?

Ragyo: apparently hers are

Miku: Danny wake up come on

Danny: RRAAGH!

Danny then charges his sword to her and they are both struggling with their defenses

Miku: (they have completely brainwashed him and everyone else is captured by Zatsune, if I can figure it out and remind of who he was..He will snap out of it….no, it will take more than words to brake him, I am gonna haft to use the sword in his heart) Danny do you not remember me or anyone else here, were your friends

Danny: ….

Death gun: he is not yours anymore vocaloid he belongs to him now

Danny then throws a horizontal square at Miku bit manages to dodge it

Miku: I am going to force you to remember everyone you care about, back in your world you have 2 sweet little sister their names are Emily and Elizabeth

Danny: *grunts*

Miku: and you have parents as well, who have started to feel and see something more with you and what to get closer as a family just like we planned remember

Danny: *gasp* wha-GRRAA!

Miku: come on Danny you need to remember why you're here, it's to keep your family safe and everyone here and to take everyone home with Sally and Nicole

Danny: *gasp* *looks at Sally*

Danny then stops swinging

Danny: Sally

Death gun: how is she doing that?

Danny: guys

Miku: Danny are you back?

Danny: Hatsune

Miku: yes its me

Danny: *long sigh* thanks

Danny 2: ENOUGH!

Dannys other side then punches Miku to a tree

Danny: HEY, CHAOS TORRENT

A torrent is then shot to him and is blasted away

Danny: System command, generate luminous element

Finger tips glow yellow

Danny: Discharge

Yellow light forms and everybody Is free form the vortex of Zatsune

Sally: Freedom Fighters go!

Everyone then start attacking

Ragyo: just DIE ALREADY!

Metal Sonic: ¨="(!

Sonic: time to rock and roll

Sonic then spin dashes into everyone and knocks down metal Sonic

Asuna: IIAAAHH!

Asuna then slashes through Suguo and land multiple attacks

Kirito: RUAAGH! UAAHH!

Kirito then attack multiple enemy's dodging and attacking

Kazuma: Take this!

Kazuma then slashes the air leaving a huge gap

Kazuma: whoa-WAAHH!

Kazuma is then grabed by the leg by Ragyo

Darkness: Kazuma!

Darkness then attacks Ragyo

Aqua: aqua lack!

Aqua then let's our huge amount of waves to the enemies

Sugou: Damn YOU!

Eggman: aaaaAAAHHH! *crash*

Ryuko: we got him

Eggman: GRR!

Danny 2: system command, dark morning hallow

The sky then turn red and spatial quakes start to grow

Amy: this place is loading with explosions

Danny: System call, light morning hallow

The spatial quakes stopped

Danny 2: What the?

Danny: I think I finally remember everything

Danny 2: hmm interesting, everyone fall back, we will meet again my little good side

Dannys dark side then creates a portal and everyone enter it

Danny: phew, are you all ok, did I hurt anyone?

Sally: almost me if it wasn't for Miku, thank you

Miku: its ok

Danny:….Guys I remember now, everything

Sally: what do you mean?

Danny: you see…years ago I always thought of myself as a good side and bad side, one that wants to protect other and one that wants to take revenge on others, and I always believes that my good side was the main one and that the bad side was never awaken inside of me….but Eggman awoken that side of me, and had separated us from head and heart but not from soul, that's why this world was so unstable when it was created and I didn't know why, I didn't know what I was supposed to do all because this isn't how my story is supposed to go

Sonic: your story?

Danny: you see I wasn't meant to come to this world and you guys were not supposed to come to mine, I was supposed to live a normal life, but when I did came here and you guys did as well it created so much energy of yours and mine in both our worlds and become very unstable between the boarders of reality and fantasy, that's why the energy was getting stronger and spatial quakes were getting more violent, and now that it has gone this far there is no stopping it, until that who have created it has vanished

Sally: and it's your dark side..isn't it

Danny: *nod* yes

Sonic: you know..I think is thanks to you

Danny: hmm?

Sonic: even though all of us were brought here against our will, we all gathered up here and had created a resistance that can protect all those around us, you wished for all this to happen and thanks to that a whole bunch of of us are here and protecting each other and it was all thanks to you

Kirito: he's got a point you know, even though this isn't our world we still want to fight and protect each other

Asuna: yeah, and we are not giving up

Kazuma: now that we know what is going on and this girls aren't useless anymore

Aqua, Darkness and Megumin: MMM! *stare*

Kazuma: we can do anything

Sally: yeah, we are not giving up, we will find a way to stop Eggman and stop your dark side

Ryuko: heh, well I suppose I have friends to protect to

Satsuki: I agree…oh and by the way we found this

Amy: a chaos emerald

Sonic: 4 down 3 more to go

Danny: alright then there is no time to lose…Ahh! My head, see you guys tomorrow

Sally: see you soon…

To be continued…

The heroes have got more answers but a few more questions remain, now that they know there target will they be able to restore the world and go back home, stay tuned for the next chapters..


	24. Chapter 24

Light and Darkness-. Ch. 24

By Daniel Cañongo Cielo

24

Eggman: GRAAGH! *throws a chair to the wall*

Nui: what happened this time?

Zatsune: that wolf destroyed our plan

Ragyo: he is rather interesting

Knight: do you really think we have a chance?

Danny 2: of course, I'm him and he is very predictable for you guys, like when he almost died trying to save Miku

Zatsune: hmm yes

Eggman: you all don't understand

Everyone: hmm?

Eggman: that wolf is not our main problem, it's what he haves

Suguo: what do you mean?

Eggman: you saw how he stopped the spatial quakes, you saw how he was capable of fighting you all and know he has more hints to his powers…if he continues with this…he just might be successful

Danny 2: agreed, he just might get stronger than any of us

Bowser: so what's the plan now?

Eggman: we stick to what we have got..we need the chaos emerald for our plan to work

Danny 2: if by anything I'd say that my other side might…

In Earth

Danny 2: have a little on his shoulders

Emily: hey big bro, wake up

Danny: hmm…oh hey sis

Emily: come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for you downstairs

Danny: (wait..I never came home, I went through the portal with Sally yesterday, how did I end up here and like this?...oh well guess I'll just haft to roll with it.)

Later

Mom: hey honey

Danny: umm hey

Dad: sit down, we would like to talk to you

Danny: *gulp*

Mom: listen honey, your father and I have been talking and…we decided to no longer send you to Military school

Danny: wait what really!

Mom: Mhhm

Danny: why what made you change your mind?

Mom: your girlfriend, she told us a lot of fact about you that we didn't know or believed

Dad: so we thought it would be best if we get closer with our son before we do anything

Danny: guys thank you so much

Mom: don't worry honey, we will talk more later right know you need to get to school

Danny: oh yeah it's almost seven thirty *grabs bag* see you guys later

Mom: have a nice day!

Later

Sally: hey Danny

Danny: hey guys

Miku: alrighty were all here

Danny: let's go

Danny, Sally and Miku begin to walk

Miku: another day, another nickel

Danny: you said it

Sally: yup *slides arm into Danny and leans on his shoulder* let's see how today goes

Danny: umm, Sal

Sally: yes darling

Danny: *blushes hardly* D-D-Darling!

Sally: well were dating aren't we

Danny: I uh yeah but were just pretending

Miku: oh come on *puts her arm around him* let a girl have her fun

Sally: yeah *holds him closer* admit it, you like this

Danny: I just-I umm *blushes hardly*

Schoolmate 6: what the?!

Schoolmate 9: are they really holding him?!

Schoolmate 4: am I dreaming, please let this be a dream!

Danny: guys were creating a big scene

Sally: oh just leave them

Miku: yeah, it's your fault you're so popular

Danny: but I am not

Sally: come on lets go, the school is right in front

Later in homeroom

Danny: Man those two need to watch their hands

Teacher: hello everyone, please take your seat

As soon as he says that everyone sits down

Teacher: all right everyone this might not even be a surprise but a coincidence, we have another transfer student

Class: WHAT AGAIN?!

Danny: what Is someone else coming Sal?

Sally: no we don't know who it is?

Danny: hmm?

Teacher: all right you may come in

As soon as the new transfer student comes in Danny, Sally and Miku are left in shock

Danny: wha-wha-what?

Sally: no how-

Miku: It cant be

?: *chuckles* Hello everyone, my name is Zatsune Miku, I look forward to meeting everyone here *looks at Danny* I am really looking forward for it *licks her lips and fingers*

Danny: oh no

To be continued..

Looks like Danny's school has accepted a dangerous foe and now Danny, Sally and Miku haft to find out what is going on, stay tune to find out


	25. Chapter 25

Light and Darkness.- Ch. 25

By Daniel Canongo

25

Teacher: all right Zatsune, there is a seat next to the courner where Daniel, Sally and Molly, you can sit there

Zatsune: very well

Classmate 8: whoa I have never seen a girl so beautiful

Classmate 3: her breasts are so perfect, not too big and not to small

Classmate 5: why can't she sit next to me?!

Zatsune: *looks at Danny*

Danny: you shouldn't be here *whisper*

Zatsune: but I am *grabs his palm* we are going to have fun here my sweet boy

Miku: get away from him *takes away her hand*

Zatsune: *giggles* not to worry, I'll explain everything later but for now pay attention to class

Danny: grr!

Later

Lunch break bell

Teacher: alright everyone, have a nice lunch

Classmate 4: hey Satusne was it, would you like to come with me for lunch you are new here after all

Zatsune: it's pronounced Zatsune and as much as I would love to hang out with you I actually have plans with someone else

Classmate 4: what who?!

Zatsune: *giggles* it's Danny

Class: WHAT!?

Classmate 6: he has another one

Classmate 7: no way, he must be abusing Sally's feelings

Sally: everyone calm down

Zatsune: come on Danny *grabs his harm* we wouldn't want to be late *drags Danny out very fast*

Sally: hey get back here

Miku: where are you going?

While Sally and Miku go after Danny and Zatsune, she drags him into a storage closet locking them both in

Danny: hey what do you think you're doing, let me out

Zatsune: I am afraid I can't do that, it's locked way too tight

Danny: what is it that you want from me, why are you at my school, what do you want from me?!

Zatsune: what I want *chuckles* I want you Danny

Danny: Me?

Zatsune: that's right, through many years I have eaten fluctlights of humans, but you…ooohh *breathes in air* ahhh, yours is going to be even tastier

Danny: what?

Zatsune: I want you Danny, with you I can be free, I can get rid of my sister and I will show the music, internet, technology, world what it was missing…and you are my key to that wolf alpha

Danny: your crazy, I'm out of here

Zatsune: no, no, no *snaps fingers*

When Zatsune snapped her fingers the ground became dark and hand started to grow from it, holding Danny in one place

Danny: H-H-Hey let me go!

Zatsune: I don't think so darling *lick her lips and walks slowly to him*

Danny: stay away from me!

Zatsune: oh Danny…*starts to breath heavily* Danny…Danny jejejeHAHAHA!

While Zatsune walks to Danny she pushes him into a wall putting her knee between his legs

Zatsune: you are going to be very tasty *licks his neck*

Danny: stop it, you're out of your crazy!

Zatsune: oh I am crazy *pushes him to the floor* crazy for you! *stars unbuttoning her shirt

Danny: WHOA HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Zatsune: I am going to become one with you, *whispers in his ear* you are going to become a man Danny, just sit back and enjoy the show

Danny: SOMEONE HELP!

Zatsune: it's no use, my powers haze this room blocked from the outside…no one can hear or enter

Danny: (it's no use, in my human state there is nothing I can do)

Zatsune: *takes hair clip from her hair* you are mine Danny…all mine *grabs his hand making it touch her skin* how is it, you love this don't you

Danny: (I feel every part of hers against my skin, she is so soft I can't think anymore)

Zatsune: *giggles* is this your first time touching a girl, you must feel so intense right now…oh looks like someone is getting a little hard isn't he

Danny: (no I must control myself)

Zatsune: you are mine…

Danny: (No)

Right when Zatsune was about to claim Danny's fluctlight the door glows blue

Zatsune: hmm?

*kurpow* the door splits open

Miku: Danny are you in here?

Danny: GUYS!

Zatsune: oh my, was that really necessary

Sally: hey get away from him *kicks Zatsune*

Danny: let's get out of here

Danny, Sally and Miku run out of there leaving Zatsune behind

Zatsune: oh man, just when it was starting to get good, but this isn't over… you will be mine today and right now Danny

Later at the blue quad of the school

Danny: and that's all that happened

Miku: sorry about that, I should have knew she would try to steal your fluctlight too

Danny: what's a fluctlight anyway?

Sally: basically it's the soul within a human, but not a hundred percent human soul it provides the sense of conscious to the human, which in this case happens to be you Danny, everyone has one, but those who are into something so deep, those are even more special, you are so deep with us that you were able to come to our world and we could come to your world, that's what make your fluctlight so special, that is also one of the reasons you can come to our world

Danny: really?!

Sally: yup, Nicole figured it out on our last battle when you fought yourself

Danny: huh, wow

Miku: we shouldn't let our gourd down, its possible Zatsune will strike again anyti-

Suddenly the whole school turn black and red and all of the students suddenly collapse

Danny: wait what the?!

Sally: *groans* my body…it feels….to heavy

Miku: even I…can't move

Danny: what is going on?

Tails: *through ear radio* guys…*static* guys, do you read me

Danny: *grabs the ear peace* Tails it's me, what's going on?

Tails: we have detected a huge amount of negative chaos energy coming from your school

Danny: everyone collapsed, except me

Tails: that is because of your fluctlight, its giving you immunity to the energy, the source is coming from the roof

Danny: the roof…Zatsune

School speaker: oh Danny, darling

Danny: Zatsune, what are you doing?!

School speaker: if you wish to know then come to me, ill be waiting

Danny: *grits teeth* I have no choice

Sally: Danny…be careful

Danny: sure

Danny runs to the roof in hope to stop Zatsune

*opens the door*

Zatsune: so you're finally here

Danny: I see your wearing your vocaloid outfit

Zatsune: well the uniform isn't my style

Danny: what have you done to my school?

Zatsune: I just conjured a time hole

Danny: a time hole?

Zatsune: it's a hole of negative energy that absorbs the light of everything around it

Danny: wait, you don't mean

Zatsune: that's right *licks her fingers* I am eating their fluctlights

Danny: NO!

Zatsune: they are so tasty

Danny: no stop it, YOU WILL KILL THEM!

Zatsune: oh don't worry, theirs are not as special as yours, they will live, but there time will be reduced unfortunately, I give them at least 10 more years to live

Danny: No stop it, it's me you want isn't it, let them go, you can have me

Zatsune: mmm, now that is an interesting deal

Danny: you can have me…if you let everyone go

Zatsune: hmm, all right then *snaps fingers*

The time hole vanishes from the school and the light shines again

Zatsune: now to offer your part of the deal *holds out palm*

Hands start to surround Danny and he doesn't even fight it

Danny: as promised

Zatsune: now…let us continue what we could not *licks her lips* let us become one Danny

Danny:…Ok

*door bursts open*

Sally: Danny!

Danny: stay back

Miku: you really just don't give up do you Zatsune

Zatsune: you know me to well-baby sister, but I am afraid this time I have what I want *snaps fingers* see you later

Danny vanishes with Zatsune without a trace

Sally: NO!

Miku: where have they gone?!

Tails: guys *static* I-jsj-los-Dam

Sally: Tails, where heading over there *opens portal* come on Miku

Miku: coming

Sally: don't worry Danny…were coming

To be continued…

Danny haze been kidnapped by Zatsune, will the freedom fighters find Danny before Zatsune eats his fluctlight and will everyone be ok in his world, stay tuned to find out P.S: I apologize for not uploading a chapter these past few weeks, but I have been busy with school work and might be the same this week, but I hope you all understand, I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible


	26. Chapter 26

Light and Darkness. – 26

By Daniel Cañongo

26

Sally: And that was pretty much it

Asuna: This is terrible

Mario: Do you hav-a any idea of where he is?

Sally: no…yet

Sonic: my guess is that she must of toke him somewhere in where she knows that we will never find her

Miku: WAIT!

Everyone: hmm?

Miku: Zatsune was never actually completed by the beta test at the beginning of the project DIVA, but I think I know where she might be

Kirito: then what are we waiting for, let's go

Sally: I just hope we are not too late

Nicole: don't worry, I can sense his energy, his fluctlight is still with him

Amy: I'll stay here and watch Goku

Aqua: me too, I am a goddess that can heal you know

Kazuma: which is the only useful skill you have

Aqua: HEY!

Silver: we don't have time for this, we haft to go now

Sally: come on Freedom fighters

Meanwhile at an unknown location

Zatsune: ahh, that was sweet, wasn't it my special boy

Danny: ….

Zatsune: oh come now, after everything we have been through, your still silent

Danny: I have no reason to speak to you

Zatsune: ahh pity

Danny: well aren't you going to take my fluctlight

Zatsune: yours is special Danny, it might take a few days to do so

Danny: a few days! So that's it I haft to wait in this dull world of red with you for a few days

Zatsune: yes… you and I with no one to interruptions

Danny: then I am already in hell

Zatsune: you know, unlike those other people with that doctors plan, I have my own, I intend to use your fluctlight to be free

Danny: oh yeah and then what, conquer everyone with the technology

Zatsune: oh goodness no, that would be wasteful… no I have a better idea… once I have your fluctlight I will make a new form of life of the source and I will make it mine eternal

Danny: in other words

Zatsune: yes...I will make a new world…a brighter world…one in where you and I rule supreme, king and queen that never age and never dies…how does that sound my king

Danny: I rather die

Zatsune: ohh…you will

Later at the west side of Metropolis

Tails: al right the portal is starting to receive the location, Miku your next for this part

Miku: right

Miku then starts to talk like a robot speaking gibberish words, then the portal starts to glow blue

Tails: it's working

Darkness: hey, do you hear that?

Just then they hear for what is like a gun fire

Sally: hmm….Buzz Bombers!

Just then giant Buzz Bombers start attacking form the air

Asuna: why does it always haft to be an enemy when insects are involved?

Kirito: at least it's not a giant skull centipede

Kazuma: there coming!

Sonic: attack their heads, that's there weak points

Mario: got it

The heroes then starts attacking the Buzz bombers and one by one they starts to fall

Silver: HYAAHH! *Kurpow* that's the last of them

Eggman: Hehehe, you all are very predictable you know

Sonic: Eggman

Eggman: you know, for a bunch of strong worthy foes you seem to really care for that blue wolf

Sally: why wouldn't we, he is our friend

Eggman: Friend?! Really HOHOHO!

Sonic: what's so funny?

Eggman: that you guys don't know who he is

Miku: what do you mean?

Eggman: oh don't you remember, I already told you

Miku: Hmm

Eggman: that wolf isn't just a human or a wolf, he is someone that will bring the doom to us all

Sonic: what do you mean?

Eggman: do you know what a fluctlight is?

Sally: yes

Eggman: well those flucltight create a very special fragments of imagination, only those who have strong sense of will and faith are the ones who have more powerful fluctlights, it's not only part of the human soul, it's part of their hidden power

Sally: huh?

Eggman: your friend has a power that can give him strength by the power of his imagination all he needs is faith

Kirito: that sounds familiar

Eggman: in any case, the reason he was brought was for a reason, I might have triggered his come to this world, but I didn't bring him

Sally: then what did?

Danny 2: we will destroy you, before you know

Sally: huh?

Sally is then pumped to a wall

Sonic: HEY! Not cool

Sonic then spin dashes to him but he grabs hold of him and throws him off

Danny 2: haha, you fools are no match for me, I am as strong as my other side

Eggman: robots destroy the portal

Tails: NO!

The robots then go to destroy the portal

Sally: they're going to destroy it

Asuna: come on Kirito

Kirito: right Swit-

They are then interrupted by a force

Asuna: *grunt* what is this?

Kirito: I know this force..its

Suguo: gravity magic

Kirito: you bastard

Kazuma: it's too strong

Megumin: I can't move

Sally: no

Mario: isn't ther-a something we can doo?

Silver: I think I can

Silver then uses his telekinesis to grab the robots

Suguo: my my, you are interesting

Eggman: HAHA! Our plan is almost complete from being complete, soon the world will be reborn form which a glorious Eggman empire will rise

Danny 2: and you all will yield to our power…all will submit and my own world

Sonic: grr

Silver: *grunt* it's no use

Sally: NO!

Kurpow

The portal is destroyed with no other way in

Eggman: let this be a warning… do not interfere with our plan HOHOHO!

Danny 2: alright lets head back, Zatsune will be done soon

Eggman, Suguo and Dannys other side leave with the heroes lying down

Sally: the portal is gone…we lost the only way to Danny

Tails: maybe we can try again

Sally: how? How are we going to do it without being ambushed?

Sonic: will figure out a way, lets head back, then we can think of a plan

Meanwhile

Danny: you can't seriously think that all of this about my fluctlight will be the key to your freedom

Zatsune: *giggles* my, you are clever… of course not…that will only be a part of it, the next part is getting rid of my sister

Danny: you are not going to get away with it

Zatsune: away with it? *giggles* but Danny…don't you see… I have already what I want

Danny: huh?

Zatsune then pushes Danny down looking him into his eyes

Zatsune: what I command your mind will obey, besides… we still have time before I take your fluctlight, meanwhile we still have time for ourselves

Danny: (Guys please hurry)

To be continued…

Zatsune has Danny prisoned in an unknown world in where there is no life or light and the heroes have only a limited time to save him, but will they be able to get to him in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Light and Darkness- 27

By Daniel Cañongo

27

At Freedom HQ

Sally: alright, the portal is rebuild again but how are we going to be able to activate it without getting caught

Tails: Well I have a plan, first we need a distraction to bring Eggmans attention, then I am going to need a second diversion to not making them suspicious

Asuna: Suspicious of what?

Tails: Eggman is smart, he will wonder why we would start attacking his base when we could have done that from the start, so I am going to need a second distraction to go to his computer lab located at the chemical plant, so that way he can think that we are trying to demolish his war effort factories

Kirito: Makes sense

Ryuko: we get his attention but then what, even if we do there is a chance that his comrades will find us

Satsuki: true, but while I was looking for Junketsu I realized that there was a secret base near the jungle we were in, apparently that is where the scientist keeps his defective chaos energy machines, its possible that if we send other troops to go and destroy that lab they will think that we are trying to make them weaker by attacking there power source

Tails: then that is another part of the plan, we are going to need a third party group

Ryuko: *sigh*wasting our time to just save that wolf, cant he take care of himself

Senketsu: Ryuko, you know you would do the same for someone I know

Ryuko: mmm…

Tails: I will go to the far east of station square so that Miku can activate the portal, without the industrial light support we will never be able to activate the machine

Sally: ok, so lets for the groups

Later

Sally: ok, the first group will be Sonic, Blaze, Amy, Megumin and Mario, the second group will go Silver, Kirtio, Asuna, Darkness, Luigi and me, the third group will go Kazuma, Aqua, Knuckles, Ryuko and Satsuki, as soon as we all go to their bases we must create a much of a distraction as we can get

Sonic: right

Miku: Tails will be going *activates a portal*

Tails: good luck

Meanwhile

Eggman: Acording to that red haired girl, it will take a few days for her to take that boys fluctlight, until then we better get this energy underway, no telling when those pesky heroes will try and save him again

Nui: *singing while making clothing*

Eggman: will you quite down over there, I am trying to work

Nui: ohhh, but I am making you a new outfit

Eggman: hmm?

Nui: did you know that when you combine life fibers on a piece of clothing they transform into a uniform known as goku uniforms

Eggman: and?

Nui: they provide the host to whomever is wearing it with special powers such as strength, speed and power

Eggman: oh really?

Nui: yup, and it's done, try it on

Eggman: hehehe, maybe you have earned a promotion Nui Harime

*Kurpow*

Eggman and Nui: whoa!

Alarm: Intruder alert, intruder alert, Freedom fighters on the base

Eggman: grr! *pulls out computer*

Sonic: hey Egghead *throws badniks head to camera*

Eggman: Grr, attention all defense squad Jackels, we have intruders coming from the gates, all tropes eliminate the intruders by any means necessary

Alarm: intruder alert in Weapons factory

Eggman: wait what!?

Orbot: excuse me sir, but it seams that there are other heroes attacking the factory

Cubot: and your other secret lab

Eggman: GRR! *throws computer to wall* alright, Nui send the others to lab that is the most important place that cannot be destroyed

Nui: okay

Meanwhile at the mystic jungle

Ryuko: this whole place is really well secured

Knuckles: yeah no kidding, but we are doing well so far

Satsuki: the energy is approaching

As they continue to destroy the lab, the reinforcements come along which are Suguo, death gun and giant buzz bombers

Suguo: well isn't this entertaining

Death gun: I do much appreciate this lovely welcome

Ryuko: yeah right, I am tired of your asses

Death gun: hey now watch that mouth of your or else I can cut it for you

Ryuko: I like to see you try

Suguo: lets, all robots attack

Knuckles: let's go!

Meanwhile at Green hills

Sally: there are a lot of robots here, it wont be easy to get into the factories main power core

Kirito: maybe, but my detection skill says that the enemies are not located in the preservation room, maybe we can get them down there

Sally: ok then, lets g-

Sally in interrupted by an explosion on the sealing

Ragyo: well, well isn't this a splendid surprise

Nui: and catchy

?: honestly, you never give up do you sally

Sally: no way…Fiona

Fiona: that's right darling, it has been so long now

Sally: grr

Silver: did you guys come here just to gloat

Ragyo: our study of this energy is nearly complete, nothing can be allowed to change that

Darkness: it won't be long

Sally: that won't stop us from trying *takes out wrist blades*

Kirito: cool, seems like my duel wielding skill

Luigi: huh?

Fiona: honestly how long are you going to have those rusty things?

Sally: HYAA!

Meanwhile at The chemical plant zone

Sonic: this place is crawling with robots

Mario: Watch out!

Sonic: whoa?!

Bowser lands making the ground shake

Bowser: you won't pass through me

Sonic: will see about that

Bowser: ROOAARR!

Metal Sonic then comes in with an army of robots

Sonic: oh boy

Amy: there are too many

Blaze: regardless there are more coming on the gate

Megumin:…stand back

Mario: watch out

Bowser: Mwahaha! do you really thin you can stop me

Megumin: darkness darker then black I call before you, give the power of the flames of disaster behold to me what is forbidden

Bowser: hmm?

Sonic: this feel different the from the other times she called in her spell

Amy: I get the feeling that we should get out of the way

Megumin: I call before you, lend me your strength and give my enemies the fires of hell

The sky then turns black and the ground starts to shake

At mystic jungle

Satsuki: whoa what is going on?

Ryuko: is it an earthquake?

Knuckles: I don't think so

Aqua: whoa whoa, I am loosing balance

Kazuma: I know where its coming from

Aqua: yeah

At green hills

Kirito: whoa, we were just fighting and out of nowhere an earthquake starts

Luigi: I never felt an earthquake this strong

Sally: the place is crumbling

Ragyo: where is that power coming from

At the chemical plant zone

Megumin: I hear by call in my most trusted partner…

Sonic: what is going on?!

Amy: I don't know…wait look Megumin

Megumin: EXPLOSION!

*KURPOOOOW*

A massive explosion unlike any other shoots the lab

Sonic: whoa!

Mario: MAMA-MIA

Amy: hang on to something

At Mysitic Jungle

Aqua: WAAAHHH!

Kazuma: that's gotta be the biggest one she ever did!

Satsuki: the robots are falling

Death gun: this wind is too strong

At green hills

Kirito: where is this wind coming from?

Darkness: it started when we heard that explosion, I know who it was

Fiona: WHOA!

Fiona then gets thrown away by the wind

At station square

Tails: where is this wind coming from

Miku: I don't know

At the chemical plant

Bowser then roars in pain and gets blasted away with the explosion and Metal Sonic gets destroyed as well as the robots

Megumin: (Whoa, that was my biggest explosion ever and yet I don't feel tired or week, Danny's boost must have helped a lot!)

Sonic: whoa, that was EPIC!

Mario: Mama-mia you finished everything off

Megumin: HA, well yeah

Amy: come on, lets go before Eggman calls in more robots

Eggman: h-h-how could this happen?! GRUAAA!

Tails: *through radio* guys

Sally: Tails what is it

Tails: the portal is ready

Miku: I am going in

Tails: wait but its dangerous, its best if we wait for the others

Miku: there is no more time, I have to go while I still can

Tails: but-

Before Tails can finish Miku jumps in the portal

Tails: MIKU!

Miku: (Don't worry Danny, I am coming)

To be continued…

Miku has entered the portal in order to rescue Danny but can the heroes manage to keep the enemies at bay while she is in there and will she be able to save Danny, stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
